The new vessel
by Silentlane491
Summary: A normal outing turns dangerous when Conan find a jewel that defies all logic. It's up to Conan, a thief and a witch, can these three free a ten thousand year old soul that is now inside Conan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Detective conan

**Chapter 1 A change in the haunted woods**

It was a normal outing for the detective boys. The children, along with professor Agasa were going to Aokigahara for a Halloween event. It's said that the forest is a popular place for suicides and home to demons and ghost. The children were going to be apart of a child friendly ghost scare tour. "I can't wait to get to the ghost scare! It will be fun!" Ayumi cheered.

"Yeah! I'll show you how brave I am Ayumi-chan and Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko proclaimed.

"So you'll sacrifice yourself for us, how noble." Ai smiled.

"Really! You would do that to save us!" Ayumi beamed. This made the boy nervous.

"Well..." The boy rubbed his head. The yellow beatle arrives at the site of the friendly ghost scare event. The Kids step out and see everyone involved packing up. "Why are they packing up?" Mitsuhiko wondered. Agasa approaches a man in a black suit, much to Ai's horror. The man looked like one of the black organization.

"Excuse me-" Agasa was rudely interrupted.

"What is it!" The man had a biker mustache. "If your here for the stupid friendly ghost scare event well tough. It's been cancelled so go home!" The man yelled.

"I came all the way here from Tokyo, I will not be-" Agasa didn't see the fist hit him in the face until he was on the ground.

"Hakase!" The kids and the not children run to the downed adult.

"I don't care, get in your piece of crap car and get your little shits out of here now!" The man spat venomous words at them. The group of kids decide to stand up for Agasa. They glared at the man angrily.

"You can't do that!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

"Yeah, hakase didn't do anything to you!" Genta yelled.

"Yeah, that's mean-" Ayumi was grabbed by the her throat harshly. The little girl started to gagged and gasp for air as his grip got tighter. "Y...Your hurting... Me..." Ayumi cried weakly. The man pulled her in closer.

"I can kill you if I want." He whispered and dropped a scared Ayumi to the ground.

"Ayumi-chan!" Conan ran over to the little girl. Ayumi quickly clings herself to Conan. The boy glared at the man who turned his attention to the people in charge of the event.

"Get out of here now!" The people scurried away with their things. One of the volunteers comes over to the group of kids. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of the spiky haired teen.

"S-Shinichi-oniisan!" Ayumi yelled, shocked. The boy shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not Kudo-san. I'm Kaito Kuroba. I'm a magician!" A flower appeared out of nowhere and he gives it to Ayumi. The little girl cheers up a bit.

"Thank *sniff* you..." She held the flower close to her. "Who are those bad people?"

"They work for a group called the Onyx conglomerate. They say that there looking for a jewel that's said to be resting deep inside and there making sure they get it and no one else gets it. Now let's get out of here, the one with the biker muststache looks like he's about to shoot someone." The shonen tantei and Kaito get ready to leave. As Conan began to walk away, he heard a voice. It was a faint voice of a young woman that pleaded for help.

_"Don't go... Please help me... Don't let them take me..." _Conan looked back at the entrance of the forest. _"Help... Me... Please..." _Some unexplained force compelled Conan to go into the forest of Aokigahara. Conan shook this off and caught up with his friends. They made their way to a small cabin that they were allowed to stay at.

"So did all of the other volunteers leave already?" Agasa asked as Ai treated the bruise on his face.

"Yeah, they scared them off. They demanded everyone to leave." Kaito explained. "I don't know much about the group, but they seem to think that they're above the law." Kaito explained.

"No one is above the law." Conan said simply.

"Well those guys think so and it doesn't help that they have a politician in their pocket." Kaito countered. "The manger said that we can rest here for the night. The cabin might not have enough beds, but if all the kids sleep on one horizontally then we'll save sleeping space. I'll take the couch and the hakase can have the other bedroom, does that sound good?" He asked.

"HAI!" The detective boys agreed. The time past on and soon it became nighttime. The detective boys including Conan and Ai were put in the same bed, as did Kaito and Agasa. Conan tried to sleep for three hours, but failed to do so because he kept hearing the voice calling out to him. The pleading was becoming too much, way too much.

'I must be going crazy...' Conan thought.

_'No, you are not going crazy. I need your help... Please.'_ The voice pleaded. _'The ones in black wish to abuse me. The white magician seeks my ruin... Please help me. I don't want to be used by them and I don't want to be destroyed.' _ The voice pleaded. Conan again felt a great pull, a strong desire to protect this unknown voice. He want to find the source of this voice and tell it was going to be alright.

'Okay... Where are you?' Conan thought. The detectives body began to move on its own. 'What!?' Conan tired to talk but he couldn't. The detective mutely got up and dressed and crept out of the cabin. 'What's going on!? Why can't I move or talk!' Conan tired to fight.

_'Don't fight me... I'm guiding you.' _ Conan's body proceeds toward the forest. As his body walked, he listened to the voice. _'Long ago I danced in among the stars with my brother, free and unbound. However, a star that was near us underwent a supernova and threw me upon this world. A human saw me fall from the heavens and approached my sealed form. In my sealed form, I took the shape of a beautiful jewel. I was taken and polished and worshiped as a religious treasure.'_

"What happened?" Conan asked.

_'War... The humans would fight and kill, in hopes to own me.' _Images of war and death fill Conan's head. _'Then one day I saw him. My brother, flying freely in the heavens. It sadden me greatly that I couldn't be with him.' _The voice explained. Conan approached a cave and made his way inside. He made his way deeper into the cave thanks to the help of his wrist watch flashlight. After reaching the deepest part of the cave he sees a jewel on a embedded into a stalagmite.

"Is this what their looking for?" Conan made his way to the stalagmite and climbed up the stalagmite.

_'Grab on to the jewel.'_ Conan grabbed the jewel and pulled it out. He fell to the ground and looked at the jewel. It was the size of adult fist and had a blue hue.

"A sapphire?" Conan got up and left the cave. After making his way out of the cave, Conan heard the voice again.

_'Hold it up to the moon.' _Conan did so and looked through the jewel. The full moon shined down on the jewel and saw a smaller gem inside the sapphire. _'I need you to do one last thing.' _The voice said sadly.

"What's that?" Conan asked. The blue gem glowed crimson and tendrils came out of the gem and ripped the sleeve of his shirt, then pierced the skin of his arm.

_'I need to become one with you... I'm sorry...' _The next thing Conan felt was an ungodly amount of pain. He tried to throw the stone away but the tendrils refused to let go. The meitantei of the east watched in horror as his veins on his arm turn red. This was wrong, completely and painful. After a agonizing minute, the pain stopped and Conan released the jewel then fell to the ground. He tried to get up but his body ached in pain.

"Well, well. Looks like we don't have to search for the jewel." Conan sat up and saw the same men that tried to force him and his friends to leave. "Thanks for finding the stone you brat. With this we will be one step closer to our goal." The man smiled sickly and made his way to the jewel and held it up to the air under the moon. "It's not it... Let's take the jewel and ice the brat." Conan quickly found new strength and tried to run. But Conan failed to escape and was shot in the back, the bullet pierced through his left shoulder blade and pierced his heart. He fell to the ground, quickly apporching death.

'No...' Conan's eyes became dull and lifeless. 'It can't be...' Conan stopped breathing. 'Not... Like... This...' With this Conan Edogawa and Shinichi Kudo died. The man smiled at his accomplishment.

"Another brat dead and gone. Let's get out of here." The man and his followers leave. As Conan fell into the depth of darkness. The boy here a voice.

_"You will not die my vessel." _The voice soothed._ "My name is Pandora. You protect me and I'll protect you."_

**A/N- A weird idea that I've have. With wrighters block, school and video games. I've been busy. In the next chapter. Conan learns what it means to be the new vessel of Pandora. Sorry if there's any grammer errors, it's been awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2 Death and resurrection

Disclaimer- I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 2 Death and resurrection**

_A few hours ago_

"Kuroba Kaito." The guidance counselor looks at the teen sitting beside her. "You are a highly talented student possessing a very high GPA. But your pranking is too much. Plus you have no doubt cause Nakamouri-chan alot of emotional damage from peaking under her skirt. You have also spied on the girls locker room, which in my book is **unforgivable**..." The woman growled the last part. "If it were up to me, you would be out of this school... You disgusting pig..." The vice principle. The principle and Kaito's teacher disagreed with the vice principle.

"Come now Haruka-sensei. The girls only get mad at Kaito-kun. I'm sure they don't feel violented." Kaito's teacher defended the magician.

"Indeed, as long as Kaito-kun doesn't 'touch' the girls then I can over look his preversions. You also forget what he went though..." The principle eyed the woman.

"That is no reason! This perverted brat needs to know the consequences of his actions! what's stopping him from touching Nakamouri-chan or the other girls!" She shouted.

"Nakamouri-chans tou-san." The principle said simply.

"I think many of the girls love the idea of being with Kuroba-kun." The teacher said as well. The bickering conutined until.

"Hey, can I go?" Kaito Kuroba asked. The vice principle sneered at him.

**"NO!" **The vice principle yelled.

"You can go Kuroba-kun..." The principle sighed, much to the vice principle protest. As he was leaving, his teacher ran up to him and showed him a flyer.

"What's this?" Kaito asked. He looked at the flyer. The paper reads as follows.

_The friendly ghost scare!_

_Come and have a fright of a time!_

_October 31st at 5:00PM to 10:30PM_

_Location:Aokigahara_

"The friendly ghost scare?" Kaito looked at the location. 'Aokigahara, some great place to host a kid friendly ghost event.'

"I think it will be great for you. It will be a prefect chance for you!" She cheered.

"Do I have a say?" He asked. The older woman frowned.

"I'm afraid not... Haruka is pushing for severe punishment but I thought doing this would be better then cleaning the school for ten weeks by yourself." The teen sighed. "Don't worry! It will be fun!"

"Alright, I'll do it..." Kaito made his way back to classroom.

**Present time (12:00AM)**

"Volunteer at the ghost event she said, it will be fun she said." Kaito mumbled as he ran through the woods. The young magician was startled by the deadly echo of gun fire. Luckily for him the others didn't get up which made things easier for him. As he go closer to the area where the gun was fired, he was worried about tantei-kun. It was unlike him to sneak out of the middle of the night and go on his own. Kaito continued to fear the worse until he got passed a thick bush and saw what he feared the most.

"Tan- Conan... Kun..." His tantei-kun and one of his greatest rivals was shot through the heart and was dead. "No... No! No! No!" He ran up to the boy and fell to his knees. He flipped Conan onto his back and saw the vacant look in his eyes. "...Why...?" Kaito asked himself. The teen felt sick to his stomach. He looked and saw the bullet wound in the heart and knew who did killed his rival. **"Snake..."** Each letter was drenched in venom. That bastard took his father away from him and now his rival. If he ever found snake he was make sure that the murderer would never walk or hold a gun again. But for now...

He picked up the fallen detective and walked away. He didn't care if it disturbed the crime scene, there was nothing the police could do, even the bullet was gone. He looked at the detective sadly, his masterful poker face that he had spent year to master was broken. A single tear made its way down from one of his violet eyes. His mind became flooded with memories. From there first encounter, to there latest encounter on the train old man Suzuki owned. Kaito looked at Conan and the magicians eyes widen greatly. The wound that felled the meitantei was healing.

"What... The..." Kaito stared as the wound healed slowly closed. He turned and saw the puddle of blood evaporate. "What's going on!?" Kaito was freaking out. Sure he had seen the supernatural at work but this is a new level. He felt that Conan was breathing again. "This isn't possible." The young magician pulled out his cell phone and called Jii.

"Moishi moishi?" Jii asked.

"Jii, it's me!" Kaito's voice wavered. "I need you to pick us up, NOW!"

"What? Pick you up?" Jii had a hard time making out Kaito's voice due to interference "Very well-" The call dropped. Luckily he was close by, after all he was his ride here. Kaito made his way back to the cabin and left a Kaitou Kid note that he wrote after he got back. He sneaked out of the cabin and heard that Jii had arrived. He saw Conan and was shocked. "Young master-" Kaito cuts in by hopping in the car.

"No time! Get us back to Ekoda!" He yelled. Jii nodded and got in the driver seat and drove off. Ai Haibara woke up to the sound of a car peeling out. Ai got up and went to the restroom. After using the restroom up she saw a folded piece of paper on the mirror. She grabbed it and reads the contains of the note.

_I've taken the Tantei-kun he will be given and returned by with a clover and a blue child_

_Kaitou Kid (Doodle)_

Ai's eyes narrowed at the note. 'Why would Kaitou Kid kidnap Conan and what does this mean?' Ai made her way over to Agasa and shook him awake. The portly man yawned and looked over to see Ai.

"Ah! Ai-kun, did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

'I think he forgets that I'm really nineteen.' Ai deadpanned. "Kudo-kun has been kidnapped by Kaitou Kid." This got his attention.

"NANI!?" He yelled loudly.

**Elsewhere (Unknown time)**

Conan slowly woke up and looked around. He was sitting on an recliner. The boy got up and realized he was his true self. "I'm... Me..." He looked around and saw he was in the library from his house. The door opens and reveals a beautiful young woman with bright crimson hair down to her waist. She had red eyes and a beautiful Greek gown. "I am very glad that you alive my vessel." She smiled. "If you're wondering where you are at you are deep inside your soul." She explained. Shinichi looked at the woman and realized who she was.

"You're the girl in the stone... Pandora, right?" He asked. She confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, I am and I must thank you from the bottom of my heart." She smiled. "I was saved from the ones in black, thanks to you." She smiled. Shinichi then remembered what happened and grabbed his heart.

"I was shot and killed, how can I be alive!" Shinichi shouted.

"Because I healed you." This got his attention. "When I joined with you I made your body immortal." Those very words shook him to the core.

"Y-You're kidding... Right...?" She shook her head. "No..." He whimpered. He didn't want to become immortal and live forever, the very idea of living for all eternity while all of his friends and loved ones die was soul crushing. "Is it permanent?" He asked.

"Yes... But it can be reversed." She began to explain. "I must leave your body and rejoin the stars. But I know no means to send me back to the stars and I can't just leave your body." The sadden detective took a deep breath. "Are you ready to return to the world or do you want me to talk to the white magician for you?" Pandora asked.

"You mean Kaitou Kid?" She nods but couldn't hide her nervousness. "Don't worry, he thinks your still out there somewhere. I don't think he'll know your hiding inside my soul." Shinichi opened the door and walked out of his inner sanctum and into the real world.

**Real world**

Conan slowly opened his eyes and was introduce to a blinding light. The boy rubbed his eyes and slowly scanned the area. He was inside a bedroom. On to his right was a painting of his mothers sensei, Toichi Kuroba. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt. He slipped out of the bed and opened the door. He made his way to the restroom and removed the shirt and saw no scar. "So I really am immortal now... Well... At least it can't get any worse." Conan jumped up and looked into the mirror. The teen turned child eyes widen in shock. His left eye was crimson now.

"How am I going to hide this?" Conan wondered. The door to the restroom opened and Conan turned to see a boy his age if he was still Shinichi.

"Hey Conan-kun, right?" The boy nodded. He felt something deep inside him shook in fear.

_'The white magician...' _Pandora shook fearfully.

'What!?' He closed his left eye and grabbed his head in pain. 'Pandora! Calm down, please!' The pain died down.

_'I'm sorry...'_ Pandora calmed down.

"Tan- Conan-kun! Are you alright!?" Kaito bent down and grabbed his bare shoulders. The boy nodded. "You sure?" The boy nodded again. "Have one of your eyes always been red?" Conan paused, he didn't know what to do.

"U-umm... Can I get dressed?" Conan asked. Kaito nodded and left to get some of his old clothes he wore as a kid. Conan was now wearing blue shorts to his knees, a light green sweeter with a yellow hood and a short sleeve shirt under it. "I'm dressed!" Kaito entered the restroom and gave him a blue hat with a blue bill and his glasses. Conan puts on the hat and his glasses. "Thanks for the clothes nii-chan!" Conan chirpped.

"No problem Kiddo. The name is Kaito Kuroba..." Kaito became silent. "If your wondering about what happened is that Kaitou kid dropped you off at my house in my bed. You were in some of my old pj's and your clothes were in a small bag." Kaito explained. "I'll give them back to you when your ready to leave, but first." Kaito hands Conan a small circle case. Conan opened the case and sees it's a contact lens. "It's a eye colored contact lens. I figured you wouldn't want to explain the red eye to the police, so I grabbed it for you." Kaito explained.

"Thank you Kaito nii-chan!" Conan puts the color contact lens in his left eye and looks into a mirror. The eye was back to being blue.

"Now how about some breakfast before we get you home." Kaito offered.

"Hai!" Conan made his way to the kitchen and sat at the dinning table and waited for breakfast Conan ate a hearty meal of eggs, sausages, bacon and a tall glass of milk.

"After we're finished here we are going to get you home." Kaito said as he finished off the bacon.

"Okay, that sounds good to me!" Conan finished off the last of his breakfast and got on his shoes on. Conan walked outside and saw a messy haired version of Ran Mouri.

"Kaito! Were are you going! You're not dressed for school!" The girl walked up to the boys and looked at Conan. The high school student melted instantly "Oh my god!" She bends down and hugs the little boy tightly. "You are just so cute~! Your just like a mini Kaito!" She squealed. Kaito chuckles at the sight of his rival being smothered by his childhood friend.

"Alright Aoko, you're going to choke the kid to death." Kaito laughed. "I'm glad you came over, I need to get the kiddo home. Can you help me get him home?" Kaito asked.

"Of course I'll help! I would even help even without you asking!" Aoko smiles. "My name is Aoko Nakamouri. What's your name boya?"

"Conan Edogawa, I'm a detect- GACK!" Conan was wrapped in a tight hug again.

"Wow! You're THE Conan Edogawa-kun! The little boy who can beat that evil thief, you are so amazing~!" Aoko squealed.

"I c-can't breath...!" Conan struggled.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Aoko let's Conan go. Kaito was torn between jealousy and laughing his rear end off at Conan's expense.

"So Aoko, ready to get going?" Kaito asked.

"Hai! Let's go Conan-kun." She grabs his hand and the three of them walk to the train station. After buying a ticket for Beika, the three enter the train and take their seats, with Conan sitting on Aoko's lap. The girl has taken a great interest in the little boy for his bravery, intelligence and the fact he looked like a mini Kaito. As they rode the train to Beika, Conan found himself pulled into a peaceful sleep. When he opened his eyes, he found himself back into his inner soul.

"Hello Shinichi-kun." Pandora greeted the young man. "Now that you are immortal there are things that you have to learn."

"Like what?" Shinichi asked.

"That you aren't going to be a seven year old forever. Once you reach adulthood your body will stop aging. you are also immume to all forms of illnesses and poisons." She explained.

"If my body is immune to poisons then I should be myself then, right?" He wondered. Pandora looked down in shame.

"Something is different about the poison that has plagued your body. Your immortal blood is too weak to cure it at this time. I think that the poison will be purged in one months time." This got his attention.

"You mean... I will be cured of the APTX in a month!" Shinichi yelled, shocked that he might be cured in a month. However, Shinichi realized that even if he was cured of the APTX and return to being a teenager. He would only have a three or four years before he would stop aging while everyone even Ran would age and die. He would be alone forever, unless he can undo his immortal blood. Seeing the sadness in his eyes she told him some more of the perks of being immortal.

"Your blood has the power to heal others. Giving them enough of your blood will make them immortal. When you settle down and decide to have children, your lover and your children will become immortal and their children will live for thousands of years." This was much more of a shock to Shinichi. His children and the one he loved would be immortal and their children's children's would live for thousands of years.

"However, there are some cons to being immortal as well." Pandora started up again. "Pain still hurts no matter what. If you get shot, stabbed or break your arm or leg it is going to hurt. Wounds that kill normal humans will knock you unconscious, but you will be revived in a matter of seconds. Lastly, the vile humans in black will most likely try to drain your blood and use it to make themselves immortal, so you must be careful about them." Pandora warned.

"Thanks for the explanation Pandora." Shinichi yawned and sat down on a chair and slowly fell asleep. Shinichi then found himself in a graveyard, before him were the graves of his family, friends and loved one... He was alone and he would always be alone forever. For the first time in a long time... He cried.

_"Conan-kun..." _He heard a heavenly voice. Slowly everything faded away. He opened his eyes and saw Ran Mouri above him with a tissuse in her hand. "I'm glad to see your alright Conan-kun." Her smile betrayed her true feelings. "Hold still..." She wiped his face. "You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" Ran asked, worried about her young ward.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Conan tried to smile.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Ran wrapped her arms around Conan. "I'm happy your safe..." Ran whispered. Conan wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, this shocked Ran. He would never hug her back. But as the two of them were sharing a brother sister moment, Ginzo Nakamouri busted into the room rudely.

"Oi brat! Tell us everything that I want to know! Why did Kaitou Kid kidnap you and entrust you to Kaito and my daughter!" Nakamouri yelled way too loudly. Ran glared at the inspector.

"Do you mind! He needs to rest-" Ran was cut off by Nakamouri.

"The brat can rest when he tells me everything that son of a bitch wanted!" Ran glared even harder at Nakamouri.

"He needs rest, not to be interrogate!" She yelled. "And don't swear in front of Conan-kun!"

"You are interfering in a police investigation! BE QUIET!" Ran then decide to punch a hole into the wall.

"You. Can. Wait..." She said menacingly Nakamouri glared at the girl. Normally this would scare everyone off, but Nakamouri wasn't backing down, but decided to retreat for now.

"I'll be back later. But if you interfere again, I'll have you arrested!" Nakamouri threaten.

"And if you so much as threaten MY daughter again and I will have your badge." A voice simply said. Conan was shocked to see Eri Kisaki. "I come to see how my daughter is holding up and I find her being threatened by a bumbling police inspector. If you want to talk to Conan you are going to have to ask me or anata. Understand?" She glared at the man. Nakamouri grumbled and walked away. Kogoro came into the room sighing in relief.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. "That guy doesn't know when the meaning of get the hell out..." He looks at Conan and crosses his arms. "So what happened brat?"

"Well, me and my friends were going to the friendly ghost scare in Aokigahara. But a group of people closed it down... I don't know who they were, but they tried to hurt me and my friends..." Conan falsely explained. He didn't want them to get involved and hurt for him.

"I see. let's have Conan-kun rest." Everyone leaves the room except for Ran. "Anata, do you know the name of that boy?" Eri asked.

"That Kudo brat look alike? I think his name was... Kaito Kuroba and his little girlfriend was Aoko Nakamouri. Hard to believe that she's Nakamouri-keibu's kid."

"Indeed, she seemed to be quite attached to Conan-kun. I think that the boy might explain the situation better then Conan-kun." Eri said.

"Do you know where they live?" Kogoro asked. His wife looked at him annoyed.

"That's your job anata..." Eri smirked. "I'll see you later, I have a feeling that this is far from over." With that, Eri Kisaki got her heels on and left. Kogoro decided that he would try to find the Kuroba boy and grill him for some answers... After the Yoko Okino special.

**Next time. Kaito learns more about Pandora from the mysterious Akako. Conan now has to hide his immortality from his friends and family. Kogoro, along with the MPD and his wife look into the Onyx conglomerate.**

**A/N Thanks to fluehatraya for pointing out some grammar mistakes, I have a problem with your and you're. Also this fic will not be yaoi, it will be a brotherly relationship between Shinichi and Kaito.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Events unfold

**Chapter 3 Events unfold**

After going back home and getting dressed for school, Kaito and Aoko made their way to Ekoda high school. Kaito entered the classroom with Aoko and sat down next to Aoko. The school day begins uneventfully. Luckliy the principle talked Haruka-sensei down from pursuing a extremely harsh punishment, much to Saguru's displeasure. When lunch rolled around, Kaito decided to go to the school roof but as he leaves Kaito gives Akako a light nod and then leaves for the roof. As he got to the roof, Kaito opened his bento and began to eat. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard a voice.

"So how is your tantei-kami?" Kaito turned to see Akako Koizumi.

"He's fine, other then the part that he can never die. I think he's taking it quiet well." Kaito explained. "I also gave him that contact lens that you gave me when you stopped by last night. Is there anything special about that lens?" He asked.

"The lens is magicial. It will hide his aura from any hunter who wishes to harness his immortal blood. It also doesn't need to be taken out when he goes to sleep or cleaned, it can never be scaratched or get dirty."

"Now that's convenient. So what are we going to do about Conan?" He asked the all knowing witch.

"I must meet him again. The bouya is not only immortal, he has great magicial power inside him now." Akako said.

"Something like your red magic?" Kaito asked. Akako deadpanned.

"It's called scarlet arts, baka... Red magic is a weaker form of my art." Akako sighed. "When I first saw Conan-kun, I felt power growing inside him. But I don't know what this power is or it's true potential."

"An ancient power?" Kaito tilted his head.

"Indeed. I do not know what this power is, but I will find out." Just as Akako said that the warning bell rings. "That will have to wait. Let's return to class." The two return to class. As the school day ended, Kaito walks home with Aoko with sad thoughts in his head.

'Tantei-kun... I'm sorry... I got you dragged into my fight. I'll do whatever it takes to return you to normal.' Kaito snapped out of his thoughts when Aoko asked him what was wrong.

"Kaito... What wrong?" Aoko wasn't use to a sad Kaito.

"It's-" Aoko cuts him off.

"Don't lie to me! What is wrong?" Aoko asked again.

"If you could live forever, not aging and watching every watse away. Would you?" He asked.

"No..." Aoko simply said. "I would be alone without my friends and family, and watching them die as I live forever. I would be alone." Aoko explained. Kaito sadly smile.

"I see, that's a great answer." Kaito smiled. "Let's go home."

**Beika street (3:00PM)**

Being bored was one thing for Conan, but being depressed as well as being bored wasn't the best combination in the world. Conan Edogawa was officially under house arrest, courtesy from Ran. After Nakamouri and Eri left the apartment Ran went into what he called 'super over protective big sister mode' and forced Conan to stay home for the day... Or the rest of the week.

_'I hate this... Why can't we see this massive kingdom of steel and stone...' _Pandora whined.

"One, it's not a kingdom it's a city. Two, because Ran doesn't want us to get hurt..." Conan explained softly. "This happens when I get hurt or involved in a dangerous case." Conan made his way to the office, then he opened on of the drawer and grabbed a tack. Conan then pricked himself with the tack hard enough to cause a small dribble of blood to leave the wound. He then cleans up blood and looks at his finger. The small wound on his finger was completely gone, as if it never happened.

_'What are you doing?' _Pandora asked.

"I'm seeing how fast I can regenerate. It took at less then a second for the wound to close..." Conan said sadly. 'Immortality... A taboo that has always been sought by those who fear death.' Conan smile sadly. 'A blessing to some... A fate worse then death to others... My life itself has become much more of a prison.'

_'You are not alone. Remember what I told you as you slept. "You and your lover will become immortal in acts of intimacy, and when you share your blood with others. Also-'_

'I know... I'll also return to my true self by the end of the month...' Conan sighed sadly.

_'I thought you would be thrilled, why are you saddened?' _Pandora asked. _"Is it not what thou wanted?'_

'Thou?' One of Conan's eyebrows rose.

_'Old English, it is very hard to unlearn.' _ Pandora chuckled.

'True I am happy that I will be Kudo Shinichi, but I'm far from ready to face the black organization. Now that I have a deadline, I'm going to have to take a few risk, something that Haibara wouldn't want me to do...' Conan walked back into his and Kogoro's room. 'She's going to try and force me to hide or go to another country.' He laid down on the bed. 'I wonder, how am I going to flush out the organization?' Conan pondered about how to attack the organization. He hasn't heard anything from Jodie or the FBI.

_'If thou art having difficulties then call upon the aid of your friends. I am sure the they are stalwart.' _Pandora suggested.

'I'm not sure... I don't want others to be brought into my problems.' Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his head. 'ARGH! What was that!?"

_'That was me fool.' _Pandora huffed. _'They are your friends, I have no doubt that they would walk through the flames of hell for you. You must throw your pride aside and expect help from others.' _Pandora lectured.

'I know all too well how pride can blind someone...' Conan sighed, laid down and fell asleep. After a one hour power nap, Conan wakes up to the sound of knocking. Conan got up and was about to open the door when Ran, who returned home an hour prior stopped him.

"Hold it Conan-kun, I got it." Ran made her way to the door and opened it. On the other side was a tan teenager, to his side was a girl with a ponytail. The tan teen wore a green jacket, brown pants, sneakers and a baseball cap with the letters SAX on the hat. The girl was sporting a vertical striped sweater, a black skirt with with white tennis shoes. "Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan!" She gleefully greeted. The two teens enter the apartment.

"So how are ya Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about Conan-kun." Ran explained. "You see, Conan-kun was almost hurt by these people that work for the onyx conglomerate. They went to the friendly ghost scare, only to find it closed down. Isn't that right Conan-kun?" Ran gave him a soft smile.

"Hai..." Conan nodded.

"So kiddo, do ya know what dis guy looked like?" Heiji asked.

"I'll tell you later Heiji-niichan." Conan said. Just then, Kazuha's stomach rumbled. The girl blushed and laughed.

"Gomen, we did get a chance ta eat!" Ran chuckled at Kazuha.

"I'll cook something, hold on." Ran made her way to the kitchen to cook dinner. As Heiji and Kazuha talked, then began to argue about their plans about what they're going to do.

_'Can you silence them... I'm getting annoyed.' _Pandora hissed.

'It will stop soon... I think?' Conan zoned out until Heiji snapped him out of it. As Kazuha left to use the rest room, Heiji decided to ask Conan about what happened.

"Yo, Kudo!" Conan snapped up and looked at Heiji. "So what does dis guy look like?" Heiji asked. Conan began to explain.

"He was wearing all black, he had a biker mustache. Ayumi-chan could tell you more about him since he grabbed her." Conan's explanation was cut short when Ran and Kazuha came back. Ran had an angry look in her eyes. Conan deduced that she heard what he was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell us that Ayumi-chan was attacked by this man!" Ran put the dishes down and then put her hands on her hips, wait for an explanation.

"Ayumi-chan was scare, very scare of this man. I didn't want her to have to remember what happened." Conan explained. Kazuha let out a little 'aww' at Conan's protectiveness. Ran sighed and sat down next to Conan.

"I'll have to tell tou-san later. For now let's eat. Itadakimasu!" For dinner they had fish and fried rice, not much thanks to Kogoro's gambling and drinking. After dinner was finished, Heiji and kazuha invited Ran to the karaoke. Conan decided to asked to go to the karaoke club with them.

"Can I come too?" He put one hundred percent into his puppy eyes, but somehow they failed.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun, I want you to stay inside tonight, okay." Ran ruffled his hair.

"But Ran-neechan, please!" He puts on his strongest sad face and whimpered sadly. "I don't want to be alone..." It took all of Rans willpower to not invite him. She hugged the boy and rubbed his back like any good older sister would do. With Kogoro tailing someone he will be busy. Ran then thought of someone to watch her young ward.

"Don't worry Conan-kun, I'll call Aoko-chan!" This got everyone's attetion.

"Aoko-chan?" Kazuha tilted her head in confusion.

"She's my new friend Kazuha-chan, she so sweet to Conan-kun. Aoko-chan really like you, isn't that right Conan-kun?" The boy nods. After a quick call and a fifteen minute wait, the messy haired girl known as Aoko Nakamouri arrived at the agency. The girl was wearing a simple blue cardigan and a light blue long skirt with sneakers on. She was also carrying a tan burlap bag. Heiji and kazuha were shocked when they saw Aoko.

"Oi! You an her look alike!" Kazuha did a double take between Ran and Aoko.

"Freaky... Like somethin' straight from da twilight zone..." Heiji eyed the both of them. "Almost da same, 'cept Aoko's flat as cardboard." This errand the kansai detective, one ear pinch from Kazuha, A sharp glare from Ran, and a hard slap from Aoko.

"You ahou! You don't say that!" Kazuha yelled.

"Hattori-kun..." Ran glared.

"You're lucky I don't have my mop, otherwise I would beat you until you were black and blue!" Aoko yelled. Conan decided to make Heiji an even greater bad guy. By making himself a saint.

"I don't care about the size of your chest, your a great person Aoko-neechan!" Conan chirpped. This errand Conan a great hug from Aoko.

"Thank you so much Conan-kun! You are just so sweet!" Aoko squealed. "I have no doubt you'll become a great man someday!" The girl hugged him tightly, making the false boy blush.

'Flat, yeah right! That cardigan hides everything!' Conan thought as Aoko stopped hugging him.

"Now tonight we are going to have some fun!" She pulled out several DVD's from the bag, they were geared towards children. "We're going to watch some movies!" The other three got there shoes on and said good bye to Conan and Kogoro. Aoko takes off her shoes and made her way inside. Aoko put the first movie into the DVD player. The marathon of kiddy movies lasted four hours. Aoko smiled at the end of the movie. Aoko looked at the clock and saw that it was nine P.M. When she looked at Conan, she saw that he fell asleep. She smiled sweetly and picked up Conan and made her way to the room that Kogoro and Conan shared.

"Wha- Hm?" Conan mumbled.

"Shh... I think it's time for bed." Aoko whispered and laid Conan on his futon. "Good night Conan-kun." Aoko said sweetly. When Conan opened his eyes, he saw that he was inside his soul, before him was Pandora. She was reading one of the books from the shelf.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Pandora showed him the pages of the book. They had moving pictures on them. Each one was on of his memories as a child. "You're looking at my memories!?" Shinichi glared at the immortal spirit. "Don't look through them without permission! If you have any questions about my life just ask!" Pandora closed the book and returns the book to it's place.

"Why do thou not believe in the supernatural?" She asked.

"Well I do know, I kinda got shot in the heart and lived." Shinichi said bluntly.

"Before that young man, you firmly believed that the supernatural was pure fiction." She countered.

"I believed that everything could be explained logically I don't know how, but our 'joining' changed my body and as long as you are inside my soul, I will live forever." Shinichi looked down and smiled sadly. "I got to say, it's nice to be in my real body for a change, even if it is for a short time." Shinichi yawned. "I'm going to sleep..." Pandora stopped him from sitting down.

"Sleeping in a chair is not the way." In a blink of an eye, Shinichi was in his old room. "Before you turn in, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want to sleep with you." There was an awkward silence between them until Shinichi's face turn deep red.

"W-w-w-WHAT!?" Shinichi stammered greatly.

"It's not like that you fool!" She yelled, embarrassed at the thought. "It has been ages since I've felt any warmth... This is the first time, in a very long time since I've felt such warmth... If your worry about space, I won't take much." Using her power she shrunk into a small jewel, the small jewel inside the sapphire. The small black jewel had a soft red aura around it. He grasp the jewel in his hand.

"It must have been tough being fought for and living in a dark cold cave in a forest home to suicides." Shinichi commented as he laid down with the small jewel in his hand. Pandora, for the first time in ten thousand years she was warm. No wars, no death, just peace at last.


	4. Chapter 4 First attack

disclaimer I don't own DC or Magic Kaito

**Chapter 4 First attack**

Conan walked to school with Ran, Sonoko and Sera. After being question by Sonoko about the KID-napping the four of them walked to school. "Conan-kun, are you sure you're ready to go back to school. You can take another day off if you want..." Ran said in her motherly tone. Conan nodded and grinned.

"Yeah! I'll be okay Ran-neechan!" Conan chirped.

_'Wow! This massive city is huge! Art those metal beasts dangerous?' _Pandora inquired.

'They are cars, not beasts. Sometimes they are dangerous.' Conan answered.

_'What about those massive flying metal dragons?' _Pandora inquired again.

'No. Those are airplanes, they help people go from one country to another. Any more questions?' Conan thought.

_'Do those cell phone devices you use work with magic?' _Pandora wondered.

'No. They work with the power of a rechargeable battery.' Conan answered.

_'I see... Do these batteries-'_

'No. They do not use magic...' Conan sighed. Pandora knew nothing about the modern world. For an immortal life giving spirit, she is as innocent as a child. She thought everything used magic or was a monster. 'So how long have you been in that cave?' Conan asked.

_'Ten years ago-' _Pandora was interrupted by the yelling of children.

"Conan-kun!" Conan turned and saw the all the detective boy running to him but Ai. "Tell us what happened! Why did Kaitou Kid kidnap you?" Ayumi asked.

"The man that hurt the hakase and tried to hurt you was after me, if it weren't for Kaitou Kid I could have died." Conan explained. Genta stomped his foot down and shouted.

"Let's find him and make him pay!" He pumped his fist in the air. The three real children cheered while Ai sighed.

"Guys, we're going to be late for school." Conan added. The children jumped and dragged Conan away from Ran. "Bye Ran-neechan!" Ran waved goodbye, still worried about Conan. Sonoko puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Ran, you're worrying too much about the brat, he'll be fine." Sonoko reassured. The black belt shook her head.

"No... Something has changed. When Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun brought back Conan-kun, he cried in his sleep." This shocked Sera and Sonoko. The chibi tantei never showed any form of weakness.

"Conan-kun really cried?" Sera inquired. Sonoko snickered, but stopped when Ran gave her a disapproving look. "Maybe we can find out more about what happened to Conan-kun!" Sera suggested. Sonoko nodded.

"Yeah! We'll find that jerk that tried to kill the brat and make him pay! C'mon Ran, you always sit on the sidelines when it comes to solving cases." That was half true. Ran did help sometimes and she did solve a case on her own... But this time she decided to get to the bottom of this with the help of her friends.

As Conan and his friends made their way to school they heard someone call out to them. "Do you children wish to have your fortunes told, it's free." The children turn and see a cloaked figure sitting on a chair with a table and a crystal ball.

"Wow! A fortune teller!" Ayumi looked at her watch. "We have time for a reading!" She cheered and dragged Conan and Ai over to the fortune teller, much to their protest. "Can you read my fortune?" The teller places her hands above the ball. The sphere turns bright pink.

"You seek the affection of the one closest to you. But there are others who seek your love. When the time comes, you will find someone to love you." Ayumi blushed, but was secretly happy. Genta steps forword to the teller and the crystal ball turns green. "You are jealous. You seek the acceptance of one of your closest friends. But she loves another." Genta itched his cheek. Mitsuhiko stepped to the teller. The sphere turns yellow. "I sense conflict inside you. You must not allow your emotion to destroy your bonds you have with your friends." Mitsuhiko nods. The fortune teller looks at Ai but shakes her head.

"No thank you teller-san. But could you tell us if our resident shinigami is got to bring death today?" She asked while glancing over at Conan with a smirk.

'Why that evil eyed yawny girl...' Conan glared at Ai.

_'Why did she call you a shinigami?' _Pandora wondered.

'You'll find out soon enough...' He sighed and stepped up to the crystal ball. The sphere turns crimson. Everything around Conan seemed to slow down into a crawl.

'What the-' Conan was cut off by Pandora.

_'I sense a great power from this fortune teller!' _Pandora was shocked. So far in the modern world, no one used magic, but this person is the only one so far.

"I sense another soul inside you... This soul carries great power, a power that could change the world." The fortune teller looked at Conan with dark red eyes. "But beware, there will be those who wish to take your life giving blood for themselves. You and the spirit inside you must work together and wield the power that is deep inside your soul." Conan was snapped back into reality when Ai grabbed his shoulder.

"Edogawa-kun, we have to go." The kids make there way to teitan elementry school. "Good bye." she nodded at the cloaked figure. The fortune teller stood up and threw off the cloak.

"He and the spirit will have to deal with many evil ones. Both man and monster." Akako disappeared into the dark.

_"What woes you Shinichi?" _Pandora asked.

"Who was she?" Conan wondered.

"Conan-kun, we have to go!" Ayumi yelled. Conan shook his head and caught up with the others and made his way to school.

**Later that day at the Mouri detective agency (3:30PM)**

"Kaito Kuroba..." That was Kogoros only clue. In order to find out who tried to hurt the kid, he had to find this Kuroba kid. He looked at the laptop before him. Like Megure he to wasn't the greatest when it came to computers. He knew the basics but that's about it. He logged onto the internet and opened the search engine and typed in Kuroba in the box then he hits the search button. The first thing that came up was a magician named Toichi Kuroba. "Must be his dad." He clicked on the link that led him to the magicians bio. "According to this, Toichi was a one of the greatest magician of the 20th century. But died in a stage accident... Wait..." Kogoro dialed his wife's number. After the second ring Eri picks up the phone.

_"Moishi moishi?"_

"Eri. Does the name Toichi Kuroba sound famliar?" He asked.

_"That was Yukiko-chans sensei. She was devastated that he died. Did you find out where Kaito-kun lives?" _Eri asked.

"Hmm... According to this he lives in Ekoda. I'm going to pay him a visit." Kogoro hanged up and made his way outside. His first stop was Ekoda. After he left for Ekoda, a man that could pass as a homeless man walked out of the allyway. He was wrapped in a cloak but his eyes were a sickly green.

"That smell..." The man breathed and licked his lips. "I found it!" The person walked in the direction of Teitan elementary school. When the school day ended, the detective boys began to make their way out of the school.

"Let's go to the Hakases house and play some games!" Genta cheered. The two other children agreed and ran out of the schools main entrance.

"So what really happened Kudo-kun?" Ai asked.

"About the kidnapping?" Conan responded. Ai nods. "Do you know about the onyx conglomerate that we don't already know?" He asked. Ai nods.

"It's a big company that does very illegal acts to get more money. No one has tried to stop them due to there vast wealth and limitless resources Everyone knows this already. But what most people don't know is that they collect artifacts and jewels with 'mystical' power." Ai chuckled. "They're also looking for a magic rock that can grant immortality."

_'I was not a rock you close minded fool." _Pandora hissed.

'Don't worry about her, she leans towards science and fact.' Conan calmed her down.

_'So is she like an alchemist?'_ Pandora asked.

'Well, kind of...' Conan tilted his head. The two not kids walk outside of the school and saw some of the teachers trying to stop a man from entering the school grounds. "What's going on?" Conan wondered as he walked up to the real kids. They turned and greeted them.

"A man is trying to get in the school!" Ayumi explained. There was a small gathering of children watching the teachers trying to make the man leave the school grounds. The kids were being forced to go back inside until the police came and took the man away. Then things took a turn for the worse when the man pushed the large gym teacher to the ground. The man then jumped on him and began to maul him with his sharp nails.

_'We must aid that man before that vile beast hurts him more!' _Pandora gasped. Conan charged forward and used his soccer ball belt to deploy a soccer ball. The tantei then turned a dial on his shoes and kicked with all his might. The ball slams into the attackers face, which knocked him off the gym teacher. The attacker got up and looked for the person who kicked that ball. When his eyes landed on Conan, the man grinned and slowly made his way to Conan.

"That smell... It's coming from you..." Conan tilted his head in confusion. "The smell of the immortal blood... I have FOUND IT!" The attacker charged to Conan at superhuman speed and grabbed Conan by his neck. Screamed pleas from his friends, the other school children and teachers could be heard loudly, but fell on deth ears.

_"NO! A blood reaver!' _Pandora cried out.

"W... Wha- GACK!" The blood reaver hands tightened around his neck. Conan got a chance to see the blood reavers face. It was pale and deformed, his teeth were jagged and his eyes were mad with a blood lust. The hands around his neck were scale like, with sharp two inch long nails.

"I smell it! I found it! Bleed and break so I can eat your flesh and gain the power you've been hiding!" The creature known as a blood reaver demanded. It drooled in anticipation of ripping and tearing Conan apart. The detective felt something deep inside shook fearfully.

'Don't worry Pandora, we'll be fine!' Conan soothed the spirit.

_'If one can find us then others can as well! We need to run far away from this city!' _Pandora yelled, painked at the thought of being attacked. Sirens squealed loudly in the distance, a sign that the police were coming and coming in fast. The monster looked back and saw the police cars stop outside the gate and enter the school grounds.

"FREEZE!" Megure yelled. "Release the child, now!" The monster glared and hissed at them. He dropped Conan and ran to the wall to the left of him. "STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT!" He climbed up the wall and jumped down. The officers, teachers and children were stunned, but Megure shook it off. "Takagi-kun, you and Sato-kun chase that man!" The two officers run off after the attacker. "Conan-kun! Are you alright?" The portly inspector and Shiratori run up to the boy.

"Hai!" Conan gets up from the ground. "I'm okay." He rubbed his neck.

"Just to be sure you should be examined by a professional." Megure turned to Shiratori. " Get Conan-kun to the hospital so he can be get checked up."

"Right, Let's go Conan-kun." Shiratori beckoned Conan to the cruiser.

"Can we come too?" Ayumi asked. Megure shook his head.

"Sorry children, we need to talk to you the attacker." The children sighed, disappointed that they can't go with their friend.

**Ekoda- Near the Kuroba household (4:12PM)**

Kogoro parks his car by the Kuroba household, he steps out of the car and looks at the house. It was a white two story house, more maintained then the Kudos home. "Toichi Kuroba must have been a rich man." He walked through the open gate, but he feel a tug and heard a snapping sound of a wire. "What the-" Just then, a volley of paintballs flew towards the 'ace' detective. The paintballs hit him, covering him in splatter spots of paint. He recovered and took a step forward, he watched as his foot sank in a small pressure pad. "Wh-" Before he could react, the sprinklers turned on and soaked him from head to toe.

"GRR! What's next!" Kogoro marched up to the door and rang the doorbell. He saw shadows over him and he looked up only to find cream pies falling on him. The detective was beyond mad. Who in their right mind would booby trap their own house. "What kind of baka rigs there house with traps!" He yelled.

"That baka would be yours truly." Kogoro turns and sees a teen that looks exactly like Shinichi.

"There you are Kudo-bouzu. So you're living a double life now..." Kogoro made his way to the boy.

"I'm not Kudo Shinichi oji-" Kogoro cuts him off.

"Bullshit! You just change your hair and got color contacts!" He accused angrily. "I'm going to make you pay for making my daughter cry!" He lunges at Kaito, only to trigger another trap. "What now!?"

"Did you ever see the movie birds?" Kaito asked, Kogoro shook his head. "Well after this, you might be scared of birds for a while." Kaito sat on the ground and started to rub the left side of his face like he had been punched. "Why did you attack me..." He groaned in fake pain.

"What are you talking about-" Kogoro then heard a small chirp. He turns towards the Kuroba house and stared in horror. A small army of doves sat on the roof and stared the at the detective, they just stared at him.

"Sic'em my pretties!" With that command, the dove charge to defend the honor of their master and friend. They pecked and scratched the poor detective into submission.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME!" He screamed in pain. Kaito laughed at the pain of the detective.

"Okay girls and boys, stop attacking him!" He ordered. The doves stop and fly onto the tree that was rigged with paintball guns. "So why are you here?" He asked. The detective stood and glared at Kaito.

"I guess you're not the brat. I'm here to talk to you about the people at the friendly ghost scare." Kogoro said. Kaito nodded.

"I'll tell you, but first..." He pulled out a small remote clicker and pressed the blue button. "That disabled the indoor and outdoor traps. Let's talk inside." Kaito and Kogoro go inside the house.

**A/N I'm back! I've graduating from my grounds maintenance class, losing my internet connection and playing a small list of video games. I am BACK BABY!**


	5. Chapter 5 The hunt beings

Disclaimer- I do not own DC or MK

**Chapter 5 The hunt begins**

Kogoro sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Kaito to get the drinks for Kogoro. "Here's your coffee, don't worry, I didn't put anything in it." Kaito puts the tray of coffee cups down on the coffee table. Kogoro grabs the coffee and takes a sip. The detective smiled. For a punk, he knew how to make a damn good cup of coffee.

"This is good, but I need to talk to you about the people that tried to kill Conan. He's the boy you met back at the friendly ghost scare." Kogoro puts down the cup. Kaito nods and grabs a cup of coffee. "Their called the onyx conglomerate." This made Kogoro almost choke on his coffee.

"One of the most powerful company in Japan!?" Kaito nods.

"The very same. The scary part is that they can get away with everything, from stealing to blackmail to murder." Kaito said grimly.

"I can stop their evil ways! BWAHAAHAHAHA!" Kogoro laughed.

"You can't, they have too much power." Kaito pulls out some pictures of men in trench coat armed with automatic weapons, with a man in black, armed with a simple pistol. "They own their own private military, armed with deadly weapons that cut down anyone and everyone. From the rich to the poor. They are monsters." Kaito glared at the picture.

"Well if you have evidence, then you can turn this into the police and get them arrest them." Kogoro grabbed his cup and took a drink. Kaito shook his head.

"Power controls everything... They have lawyers and friends on the prime minister's cabinet. I could be discredited and then killed." Kaito sighed and takes a sip of coffee.

"They just can't outright kill you!" Kogoro exclaimed, Kaito groaned.

"What part of power controls everything are you not getting. Do I have to word it differently? Like might makes right. No one can stop them... At least not yet. We just need them to slip up and make a very big mistake." Kaito finishes his coffee. "The reason they tried to kill Conan-kun is because he got in the way of their search." This shocked Kogoro, sure the brat got in the way from time to time, but that didn't mean that he deserved to die.

"What were they looking for?" Kogoro asked.

"Something that can grant immortality." This made Kogoro laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Are they crazy!" Kogoro laughed, but stopped when Kaito had his poker face on.

"Hai, which makes them dangerous." This shuts Kogoro up.

"So... What do we do about them?" Kogoro asked.

"Nothing, we just wait, remember." Kaito reminded him. "Well look at the time, it's almost dinner time. Do you want something to eat?"

"Don't you have your kaa-san make dinner." Kogoro asked. Kaito shook his head.

"She's enjoying the her time in the U.S." Kaito briefly explained. "So what's tickles your fancy?"

**Beika street (5:10PM)**

Takagi and Satou ran after the attack throughout the streets. The two manage to corner the man in a dead end. "You're under arrest for the assault of a minor!" Satou and Takagi pointed their guns at the man. He hissed and charged at the officers. The two open fire on the man, he fell to the ground and looked dead.

"Did we kill him..." Takagi asked in a uneasy tone, it was the first time that he killed a man.

"We gave him a chance and he didn't take it, in the end it was his fault." Satou puts away her gun. "Let's call Megure-"

"GAHHHHH!" Takagi screamed. The man that they brought down got up and began to attack Takagi and slash him with his nails. "GET HIM OFF ME!" Takagi started to freak out.

"Takagi-kun!" She pointed her gun at the attacker. "Damn... I can't... Get a shot..." The struggled was making thing difficult. "Takagi-kun, hold him still!" Satou ordered. Takagi obeyed and held the man still. It hissed at as it tried to rip open Takagi's throat. Satou manged to pull the trigger and hit the attacker in the head. The thing fell on Takagi and he quickly moved the corpse off of him.

"W-w-we killed it this time... R-right...?" Takagi was shocked. They shot him six times and he got back up.

"Takagi-kun, Satou-kun..." Behind them, Megure approached the two officers.

"He wouldn't stop attacking Megure-keibu, we had no-" Satou was cut off by a vile hissing noise. The man began to thrash about and began to get up again. "Impossible... I shot him in the head..." Satou was greatly shocked. What would it take to bring him down.

"Don't move!" Megure pulled out his pistol and aimed at the undying man. It cackled at them.

"I cannot die! I must have the vessel!" The man pushed aside Takagi and tried to escape, but Megure shot him in the leg. "GAHHH!" The man tripped and slid on the asphalt face first. Using his weight, Megure pinned the smaller man on the ground and put him in a headlock.

"You're under arrest!" The man keep on struggling Satou-kun, Takagi-kun, help me with the culprit!" After a bit more struggling the man stopped and cuffed. "That was close... Let's get you patched up Takagi-kun." The detective nodded. A bit shocked about the incident. 'How is he still alive...' Takagi wondered. They shot the man many times and he didn't die, how did he live and what is the vessel.

**Aokigahara (8:00PM)**

Ran, Sonoko and Sera stood before the entrance to one of the most haunted places in all of Japan, the forest of suicides, Aokigahara. All the girls were dressed accordingly. Ran was wearing a white fall jacket with a blue sweater, skin tight jeans and sneakers on her feet. Sonoko was wearing the a tan fall coat with skin tight jeans and heel boots. Sera was wearing her standard attier that she wore when they met on the bus. "Well here we are... The forest of suicides..." Ran said with a flashlight in her hand.

"Yep..." Sonoko nodded.

"A forest that is haunted and home to hundred of lost souls." Ran added.

"Yep..." Sonoko nodded again.

"... So who feels like going back to Beika and having a sleep over at Sonoko's place." Ran and Sonoko began to turn there back to the entrance.

"That sounds good-" Sonoko and Ran were stopped by Sera.

"Hold it! We're here to find out what happened to Conan-kun!" Sera reminded them. "We can't turn back now." Ran looked down in shame.

"You're right, but this place is scary!" Ran shivered. Sonoko nodded.

"That's right! I don't want to step on some dead guy's bones, they'll ruin my boots!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Don't worry you two! Ghost don't exist!" Sera reminded them.

"Yeah but this place is just..." Ran stopped. "Evil..."

"C'mon you two, let's go!" The three begin to make their way into the forest. Step after step, the three made their way deeper into the forest. Just then, Ran stepped on something. She looked down and saw a skull. Ran turned sickly pale, screamed and ran deeper into the forest. "Ran-chan! Wait!" Sera and Sonoko run after her. After three minutes of running, the two caught up to Ran.

"Ran! What did you see that scared you so bad?" Sonoko asked.

"I saw... I saw... A skull..." Ran whimpered. Sera sighed.

"Don't worry Ran, everything will be fine." The three made their way deeper into the forest. Coming acrossed litter, bones, and other remains.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him well." Sonoko picked up a skull.

"Sonoko! Don't touch the bones while quoting shakespere!" Ran scolded.

"Sorry..." Sonoko placed the skull back down. "So... What are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure..." Ran said, discouraged. She didn't know what she was looking for in the forest. Sera stopped in her place and stopped the others.

"Wait... I heard something, follow me." Sera follows the sound. It was the sound of chanting. The three got closer until they found the source of the chanting. The culprit was a man, cloaked in a black hood and robe. He was holding a staff with a skull on the top of it, and a pentagram at his feet and torches of fire on each point on the pentagram.

"What-" Sera hushes Ran by clasping her mouth with her own hand.

"Shhh..." Sonoko nodded and stayed quiet.

_"It seems that one of my reavers has been capture... Impressive, It's not everyday that you ensnare a reaver." _The man mused. _"It's a good thing I got myself another 'volunteer' to help me." _The man walked into the dark and dragged back a man. The man was looked like he was in his late teens but more importantly, he was dead. His clothes were a torn blue jacket with a sweater under the coat, baggy pants with old green tennis shoes. _"Another poor soul, lost, confused, and purposeless. I shall give you a reason to live again." _The robed man placed the teen in the center of the circle. _"Arise one more!" _The flames turn purple and spread from the torches down into the ground. The flames light the teens body on fire and slowly, he rose again.

"I'm... Alive..." The teen looked at himself.

**"To serve me as my slave!" **The robed man roared. _"I filled your body with my dark power, soon your body and mind will rot into nothingness... Unless you get me the vessel of Pandora." _The robe man explained. _"If you drink the blood of Pandora, you will live FOREVER!"_ The man exclaimed. This shocked the three girls There was a way to become immortal.

"How will I find this vessel?" The teen asked.

_"Your enhanced senses will guide you, now go!" _The teen left to find Pandora. The man turned into the direction where the girls are hiding. _"I know your there, show yourself!"_ With their cover blown, the girls decided to run off as fast as they can._ "The collected might of three girls cannot defeat me!" _The man laughed diabolically.

The three girls ran as fast as they can with the thought of being chased by the man and his zombies. After one straight hour of running, the three return to the start of the forest. They were shock at what they saw. "T-t-t-that man... H-he... Revived someone that was... Dead..." Ran stammered.

"That's impossible... No one can just revive the dead!" Sera yelled.

"But we saw it happened... And that guy is after someone called the 'vessel of Pandora'." Sonoko was deathly pale. Sera nodded.

"Who ever this vessel is can make people immortal." Sera cupped her chin with her hand. "If anyone else finds out about this, they'll fight and kill others to get the vessel." Sera said grimly.

"You think that people would wage war to get Pandora?" Ran asked in a unsteady tone. Sonoko laughed.

"C'mon Ran, that's ridiculous!" Sonoko looked at Sera. "Right?" Sera shook her head.

"Image if a country had a way to halt age, heal any wound and live forever, but won't share the secret. Meanwhile a illness plagues your country, and people slowly die, what would the most likely outcome..." Sera said darkly.

"That would be horrible..." Sonoko shivered.

"We have to find the vessel!" Ran proclaimed. Sera and Sonoko looked at Ran. "This vessel has to be protected from that wizard and his zombies!" The two nod.

"You're right, whoever this vessel is has to be protected. Let's get back to Kawaguchiko and get some rest. Then by morning, we return to Beika and search for the vessel!" Sera exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air. As they began to make there leave, they hear someone call out to them.

"Glad to see you girls didn't kill yourselves." It was the police sheriff of Kawaguchiko. "Need a ride back to town? The dark plays mind games with ya."

"Thank you Keiji-san!" Ran exclaimed, anything to get herself out of here faster. They rode in the police car making small talk.

"It might be a place for suicide, but Aokigahara is beautiful place. You can really become attune with nature here. That is if you can ignore the bones and corpses!" The sheriff laughed. "Some black comedy for you." There was an awkward silence. "It's a shame that those fat cat business people came down and closed down the friendly ghost scare. It was gonna be a great for the kids..." The sheriff sighed. As the other two girls talked to the man, Ran was in deep thought.

'I'll make sure that the vessel stays safe, no matter what!' Ran thought, determined.

**Mouri detective agency (10:00PM)**

"The brat was attacked by an addict!?" Kogoro was shocked. Shiratori nodded.

"Hai. But something the sensei said was weird. According to him, Conan-kun was choked with the force to snap a child's neck." This made Conan flinch.

"Hmm... I guess he's more tough then I thought." Kogoro commented. "Well, it's late. It's time for bed." Conan nodded and made his way to the living room. "Hey!" Conan turned to Kogoro. "Ran is spending the night with her friends. She'll be back tomorrow." Conan nodded. "Now go to bed." Conan goes to the room that the two share. "So about the addict-"

"He's dead." This shocked the detective.

"How?" Kogoro asked. Shiratori pulled out a notebook. "According to Megure-keibu, Takagi and Satou-keiji shot the culprit many times and even then he didn't fall. After arresting him, the culprit died in the holding cell."

"Did he die from his wounds?" Kogoro asked. It would make sense since the attacker was shot about six times. Shiratori shook his head.

"According to the autopsy, the man has been dead for a long time. His organs showed a great amount of decay. The doctors believe that the culprit died three weeks ago." A bolt of realization struck Kogoro.

"Today, I visited a brat by the name of Kaito Kuroba. he told me about a group by the name of the onyx conglomerate." This got Shiratori's attention.

"The most powerful company in Japan? What do they have to with the case?" He asked.

"According to the kid, the group is looking for a stone that can make people immortal. It might sound strange, but the kid says that these guys are crazy." Kogoro explained.

"Mouri-tantei, that sound completely ridiculous." Shiratori laughed.

"Hai, but they could be crazy enough to make something that could re- um reani-"

"Reanimate the dead?" Shiratori finished. Kogoro nodded. "Keep looking into this Mouri-tantei, unlike you, I don't have time to spend to pursue this lead. Good luck." Shiratori bowed and took his leave. Kogoro decided to go to his room. He got dressed for bed, stepped over Conan and laid down. Little did the tantei know, he was being listened to by two people. Conan heard what Kogoro and Shiratori were talking about thanks to his small button transmitter.

_'It's __**him**__...' _Pandora hissed.

'Who?' Conan asked.

_'Ten years ago, a man found me and learned of my powers. Instead of making himself immortal, he channeled my unto himself. He used my life giving power and turned my gift into something demented. Reanimation, the power to revive the dead. He gave himself the title of dead lord and planned to unleash an army of darkness across the world.' _Conan could feel Pandora become angry. Then she calmed down. _'However, the white magician with the help of a witch defeated him and sealed me inside the cave.'_

'The white magician, you mean Kaito Kuroba-"

_'No, it was his father that sealed me away. The reason why I'm scared of Kaito is because I sensed his determination to destroy me.'_ Pandora explained. _'But if I end up in the hands of the dead lord, then all is lost...' _She shivered.

'We'll worry about him later, for now lets rest.' Pandora agreed and fell asleep.

**Ekoda (10:55PM)**

"So my oyji defeated a necromancer and hid Pandora, only to have it found by someone who doesn't believe in magic." Kaito groaned, things were about to get complicated. During Kogoro's visit, he placed a transmitter in Kogoro's jacket pocket. He called Akako over to his house since she knows more about magic. When she heard the conversation she knew what Conan and Kaito would be up against in the future.

"Indeed, if it weren't for my okaa-sama and your otou-san, then Japan would be populated by the undead." Akako explained. "And to make things worse, the dead lord has returned as a lich. Of course he's not invincible, immortality has loop holes. Lich's are undead wizards that cannot be killed by normal means."

"So what can we do about this 'lich'?" Kaito asked.

"Take away his source of power. He is using the forest to keep himself alive, by disrupting the flow of energy with a much more powerful energy source." Akako explained.

"...Pandora." Kaito said with realization. Akako nods.

"The power of Pandora will be able to block out the energies of Aokigahara. After his power is drained and he dies, his body must be destroy." Akako pulled out an amulet. "Leave the final blow to me, Pandora will disrupt his power with the help of Conan-kun and yourself." Kaito nodded.

"When do we start?" Kaito asked.

"Upon the second attack." Akako cryptically said. "See you tomorrow Kuroba-kun." With that, Akako took her leave for the Kuroba household. Kaito got ready for bed.

"I'll find a way to separate the two of them, somehow..." Kaito fell asleep.

**A/N Next time, someone discovers Conan's immortality but who? Tomorrow I have a job interview, wish me luck.**


	6. Chapter 6 The darkside of Pandora

**Disclaimer- Silentlane491 does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. However if I did, the girls school uniforms would have TINY MINI SKIRTS! (Roy Mustang- Full metal alchemist) **

**Chapter 6 The darkside of Pandora**

**Hattori's POV**

I was running, running as fast as I can through the massive manor. I know who the culprit is, I put all the evidence together and was about to get Kudo to help me out. Nee-chan told me that Kudo went missing. That made alarms go off in my head and I began to search for Kudo. Then I heard it, a window breaking on the second story. I make my way up the stairs and force the door open. Then I froze in place for only a quick second. There he was, my rival and greatest friend... Dying, with a knife in his chest... "Kudo!" I ran over to him. "Hold on!" He shook his head.

"I'll be fine... Don't worry Hattori..." Kudo slowly closes his eyes.

"Don't do this to me man!" Everything begins to blurred and faded away.

**Normal POV**

Heiji woke up with a gasp and covered in sweat. "Da was one hell of a nightmare..." Heiji took a breath. "Those dreams ain't a good sign, I better see if Kudo's alright." Heiji looked at the calender in his room. "Saturday is a good day!" Heiji circled the day and laid back down. A few days later, Heiji packed his things and made his way to the train station. Kazuha tagged along as well after she found out about the trip.

"So why are we gonna visit Ran-chan and Conan-kun?" Kazuha asked. Heiji decided to tell her a small lie.

"I just wanna check up on da kid and nee-chan." Heiji briefly explained. 'Although I wanted to go only.' He thought to himself. Heiji wanted to make sure his premonition doesn't become real. The last time something like this happened, Conan got stabbed. Luckily he gave him his lucky charm, good thing the chain link stopped the blade. The train started and the two of them were on the track to Tokyo. After three hours of riding the train, the two arrive in Tokyo. Heiji calls for a cab and they make there way to Beika. The two of them step out of the cab, pay the driver and make there way up the stairs to the Mouri detective agency.

"I can't wait to see Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaimed. Heiji knocked on the door. Ran opened the door and smiled.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran hugged Kazuha. "It's so good to see you again!" She saw Heiji. "Hello Hattori-kun! Conan-kun will be very happy to see you!" Heiji waved to Ran.

"S'up nee-chan." He looked at Ran and saw that they were going somewhere. "Ya going somewhere?" He asked. Ran nodded.

"That's right, we were invitied to a Nozomi estate! They're a very rich family!" Ran explained. "They said we can bring some friends!" The two kansai teen's smiled. Heiji will get a chance to catch up with Conan. All of them got into Kogoro's rental car and took to the road. As Kogoro drove, the teens and Conan talked to each other. "I'm glad that we're getting out of the city for a few days, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you when you were hurt Conan-kun..." Ran said sadly. This got the kansai teens attention.

"What da! You were attacked in open daylight, just like dat!" Heiji exclaimed. Kazuha looked angry and worried.

"Poor Conan-kun. I hope that man get thrown in jail!" Kazuha patted Conan on the head caringly.

"There will be no trial." Kogoro simply said. This shocked them, but Conan.

"What! WHY!" Heiji yelled. Kogoro gripped the wheel.

"He's dead... The attacker died in the cell due to organ failure. The police believe that the man was a drug addict. I don't know what he was hooked on but it destroy his insides." Kogoro explained. After four hours of driving, the group arrived at the Nozomi estate. Located in the country side, the Nozomi estate is a three stories, a vast property with a pool, and an amazing garden. They make their way to the door and knock on the door. The butler answers the door.

"You must be Mouri-meitantei." The butler was eighty years old dressed in the butler attire. "My name is Kiyoshi Nobu. My master has been waiting for you and your party. As they followed the butler, Conan felt something awakened inside. This meant that Pandora has awoken.

_'Where are we Conan-kun?' _Pandora asked as she yawned.

'We're at the Nozomi estate. We're not in Beika.' This got Pandora's attention.

_'REALLY! We must see this estate, every nook and cranny!' _She exclaimed. _'Please Conan-kun. PLEASE!'_ He sighed and looked at Ran.

"Ran-neechan, can I look around, please." Conan begged. Ran shook her head.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun. We have to meet with Nozomi-san." Conan felt pandora become saddened.

"Okay." They enter the living room and meet with the Nozomi family. First was the head of the family, Kazuo Nozomi. He was well in his sixty-three, he wore a black suit with a blue tie. His hair has turned grey over the years. His son, Ken Nozomi was in his thirty-two, he wore the same fancy suit as his father, shagy hair and glasses. His daughter, Tomomi Nozomi was twenty-nine, she wore a lovely red v-neck dress. She had black curly hair with expensive make up applied on her face.

"AH! The detective!" Kazuo exclaimed. "Welcome to my home. Introduce yourself my children."

"Yo-" There was a loud throat clearing. "Good evening Korogo-meitantei. My name is Ken Nozomi, it's nice to meet you." He bowed. "This here is my onee-chan-'

"KYAHHHHHH~!" The woman exclaimed and ran over to Conan and gave him a big bear. His head was right in her bosom. "Oh my god! You are just a little cutie!" Conan flailed around trying to breath. Kazuo sighed, Ken was laughing, Ran and Kazuha looked at Tomomi disapprovingly Kogoro had a lewd smile, Heiji smirked as his rival was being crushed in a woman's cleavage... For the second time.

"Tomomi, that is enough!" Her father stopped.

"So sorry otou-sama, my name is Tomomi Nozomi. What's your name little cutie?" She asked.

"My name is Conan Edogawa." Conan bowed. The older woman gushed over Conan. Her brother smirk.

"She's a sucker for kids." Ken briefly explained. Ran nodded and watched the woman gush over Conan.

"Let's go Conan-kun, I'll show you around the Nozomi estate!" Tomomi grasped his hand and guided him away.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Ran ran after the two of them. The three walked around the Nozomi estate both inside and outside. Tomomi talked about the Nozomi family and a bit of the history. "Amazing..." Ran was breathless at the site of the garden. "So beauiful..." Ran made her way to the flowers. "Who takes care of them?" Ran asked.

"I do, with the help of the grounds keeper." Tomomi smiled at the praise. Inside Conan, Pandora smiled at the sight of the flowers.

_'I never seen so many beautiful flowers in my existence .. All I've ever seen is death and pain, never such beauty.'_ Pandora saw through Conan's eyes. _'I'm happy that we got the chance to get away from that evil city.'_ Pandora sounded happy. Conan heard the sound of three cars entered the grounds.

"That's the whole family!" Tomomi exclaimed happily. "Let's go meet them!" She dragged Conan back to the estate. They meet the rest of the Nozomi family. Manami Nozomi is twenty five years old. She had her brown hair in a messy bun, she wore a blue pantsuit. The man was Katsou Nozomi. He was in his thirties Katsou was wearing a simple dark grey suit with a blue tie. His hair was jet black and slicked back. Lastly was Itsuki Nozomi. He's in his forties, Itsuki wore a tan suit and with a black turtleneck under his suit. His hair was dark brown and was parted down the middle.

"It is good to see you all here." Kazuo Smiled as they sat in the living room. Ken smiled.

"Pops-" Kazuo cleared his throat. "Otou-sama is right, it has been too long since we've seen each other."

"Of course onii-chan, it is good to be here!" Manami Hugged Ken. Katsou nodded.

"Indeed, we have been busy with work, there was no way to visit." Kausou added. Itsuki smiled greatly.

"Yes, but it is thanks to are jobs that we can live in comforble lifestyle." Kazuo nods.

"Yes, it's ashame that moments like this don't last forever..." Kazuo said sadly. Ken smirked.

"All the more reason to live this up otou-sama!" The butler enters the room.

"Sir, you have someone here to meet with you." Kiyoshi said. Kazuo grabbed his cane and made his way to the front door and opened it.

"Hello?" No one was there, until he saw a man in the garden. His clothes were old and torn, a torn blue jacket with a sweater under the coat, baggy pants with old green tennis shoes. Seeing this man irked the elder. "You there!" The teen didn't say anything. "Are you deaf boy! Leave the home of the Nozomi family at once!" It was getting dark out, very dark, but that didn't make this old tiger jittery. He got closer to the teen. "I said leav-" The teen looked at him with a feral look in his eyes.

"The vessel! I know he's here, and with his blood I will live forever!" He charged and Kazuo. "Glory be to the lich!"

"Stay back!" The old man pulled a secret dagger from his cane.

**Nozomi manor (7:20PM)**

"Where is otou-sama?" Manami wondered. The group had decided to get to know the Kogoro and his friends and family. "He should be inside resting." Conan tilted his head and asked innocently.

"What was he like as a tou-san?" He asked.

"He was a stirct but fair guy." Ken explained. "If you had a good reason for being late, then you're off the hook." Tomomi took over.

"He supports everone of us in our dreams. I wanted to run an orphanage since I love children so much. He supported me and donated to the Nozomi children's home!" She smiled greatly. Manami chuckled.

"That's right, otou-sama helped everyone followed there dreams. He always said that dreams pave the road to the future." Itsuki agreed.

"I remeber when I started to begin my small business, he invested into my work. Thanks to him, Nozomi fitters helps you get the best suit for you!" He grinned and gave Kogoro, Heiji and Conan a business card. "We even have suits for children." Kausou took over.

"Otou-sama has always been there for and in return we are there for him." As he finished, the butler ran into the ran into the room with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?" Kiyoshi was pale.

"W-we must call the police... Master Kazuo has died..." This sent the detective in action, and shocked the family, Ran and Kazuha painiked. They made there way to the garden. There were shocked to see the man that the Nozomi family admired has passed a way. By the looks of it he was beaten to death. "My god..." Kiyoshi whispered sadly.

"OTOU-SAMA!" Tomomi shreiked loudly.

"No way... I didn't get the chance to..." Ken whispered.

"It can't be..." Itsuki turned pale.

"Why... Why would someone do this..."Manami looked sick. Kogoro barked orders to everyone. Ran called the police, The family stepped back as Kogoro and Heiji looked and the body. Thirty minutes passed, the police arrived to investigate There was only one problem... They were in Guma, which means one thing.

"AH! Mouri-tantei!" It was none other then Misao Yamamura, which ment that it was going to be a long night. Just as Conan was going to guide the two would be detectives and the police, Pandora stopped him.

_'I sense a dead one. Not him, but a reaver.'_ Pandora hissed. She looked through Conan's eyes. Conan's eyesight became negative. The world around him was pure white and the color of the people were the opposite. Conan saw a black trail leading to the house. _"The reaver is in the house! He's looking for us..." _Conan looked to the house, but then turned to the crime scene. Should he stay and work with Heiji or confront the one who did this. Conan made his choice and made his way to the Nozomi estate while following the black trail. The black trail ended at the living room. His vision returned to normal and he spotted the man who killed Kazuo.

"There you are vessel." Conan saw the teen sitting in the head chair. "Did you see what I did?" He asked with glee.

"You killed that man, why?" Conan demanded to now.

"Because of you." This shocked both Pandora and Conan. The immortal live giver did say that people would do anything to get him, even kill innocent people. But to have it actully happen and be powerless to stop it and knowing that it was his fault. "I killed that man to flush you out so I can get you alone!" The teen gleefully cheered.

_'It's my fault...'_ Pandora thought sadly and began to cry. Then that sadness turned to rage. Rage and power builds inside of Conan's small body, Pandora's rage took hold of him.

_**"YOU MONSTER! YOU VILE DISGUSTING MINDLESS MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AND THIS TIME YOU WILL STAY DEAD!"**_ Both Conan and Pandora said at once, there voices synchronized It shocked the reaver, but he still made his move.

"You have the body of a child, which means I can hurt you much easier!" He lunged, grabbed Conan by the throat, pulled out the dagger that Kazuo used and ran it through his stomach. "How do you like that! I know if you take too much pain, you won't be able to take it and you'll pass out!"

_**"Weak..."**_ The Pandora/Conan hybrid mocked. _**"You cannot hope to hurt me in this state." **_They grabbed the man's arm and begin to squeeze tightly. _**"Begone..." **_The man dropped Conan and rolled up his sleeve. His skin was turning pale, until all of his right arm was pale. Slowly, all of his body turned deathly pale

"WHAT IS THIS!? He screamed.

_**"I purified your body, you will die and no one will mourn for you reaver. **_The Pandora/Conan hybrid explained. _**"It's for the best." **_With that they said. _**"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."**_ The reaver's left arm falls off and turns to dust.

"NO! I can't die, I CAN'T DIE!" His legs fail him. He falls to the ground "GAHHHHHH!" He extended his right hand and watched The reavers screams fade away and the reaver closes his eyes. The Pandora/Conan hybrid looked at the reavers corpse with an indifferent look.

_**"ignorant human, that is the price you pay for throwing your life away."**_ Pandora calmed down. The spirit remembered that Conan's body was wounded, she tried to remove the blade but she lost control of Conan. The fake child fell over in pain.

"D-dammit! W... Why didn't I feel that...!?" Conan tried to pull the knife out of his stomach but failed. He looked down and saw the reaver how was dead. 'Pandora, what happened to the killer?'

_'I destroyed what was left of him. If it makes you feel any better, he was already dead.' _Pandora explained.

'It doesn't make me feel better...' Conan was about to pull out the blade when Heiji entered the room. 'Oh damn...'

"KUDO!" Heiji ran up to Conan and stopped him from pulling the blade out. "Don't worry, I'll call an ambulance and-" Conan wasn't paying attention to Heiji.

_'You must pull out the blade. If we do not then we will not heal.'_ Pandora explained.

"Ha... Hattori... Pull out the blade." Conan coughed up some blood. Heiji looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your crazy-" Conan grabbed the hilt of the blade and began to pull.

"If you won't do it, I will!" With all of his strength to pull out the dagger. "GAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah... Ah... Ah..." Conan screamed as blood flowed from the open wound.

"KUDO...!" Heiji stopped himself and watched what should be impossible. The wound was closing and healing. Heiji's tan skin turned pale as the wound closed. 'Dat is impossible... Kudo should be dyin'...' The wound completely healed in less then five minutes.

'That took longer then I thought..." Conan cradled the healed wound.

_'Your stomach was pierced by the blade. It takes longer for internal wounds to heal.' _Pandora explained. _'You'll have some stomach pains for the rest of the day.' _Pandora explained. Conan looked up to Heiji and nearly laughed at the face he was making, for what he would give to have a camera.

"I guess I should tell you how I regenerated." Conan rubbed the back of his head.

Heiji deadpanned. "Ya think! You don't just do dat, dat's impossible, ya should be bleedin' out right now!" Conan decided to tell Heiji about Pandora, after he cleaned up the mess. "I wonder if dat Tomomi has any kid clothes for ya? I'm gonna ask." Heiji began to make his way to where the family and the police officers were stay at, when he got a call from Kazuha.

"S'up Kazu-" The girl cuts off Heiji.

"HEIJI! You have to hurry up, Yamamura-keibu has started to accuse the Nozomi's and even the butler of murdering Kazuo!" Heiji sighed.

"Da culprit died Kazuha, I don't know how but he just died." This shocked Kazuha.

"Oh god, is Conan-kun alright!?" She yelled. Heiji had to pull his phone away.

"Yeah. Does Tomomi-san have any clothes for K- Conan?" He asked.

"Hold on... Yeah she does, she planned on giving him some of the orphans old clothes." Kazuha smiled. That young woman had a very big heart for children. Back at the mannor, Conan made his way to the shower and cleaned himself up. After showering, Conan dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Luckily he can repair the blazer and clean the blood off. He heard a knock at the door and the detective hides his old clothes.

"Can I come in Conan-kun?" It sounded like Ran.

"I only have a towel on." Conan hoped that Ran won't come in, but she did and with Tomomi. The both of them had a small stack of children's clothes. "Ran-neechan!" Conan blushed greatly. Ran and Tomomi chuckled at Conan's embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Conan-kun." Tomomi said with a little sniffle. "Here you go!" She and Ran gave him the clothing. The women leave and Conan got dressed. A normal tee shirt, with a black sweater and blue jeans. He grabbed his old clothes and packed them away in his backpack. 'Pandora...?' He called out only to hear nothing. 'She must be asleep. I just want to know what happened to us.' Conan wondered. As he made his way back to where the reaver died, he was stopped by Heiji.

"Alriight Kudo, spill it. Ya should be dead right about now." Heiji demanded. Conan sighed and told him everything. From the first time he died, his immortality Pandora, and the onyx conglomerate. "Dat's nuts man, so as long as dis Pandora is inside ya, you'll never die." Conan nods. "Dat sucks man..."

_'It's my fault...'_ Conan heard Pandora whisper, her voice drenched with guilt.

"She's blaming herself for what happened." Conan sighed. Heiji groaned.

"It ain't her fault, if she didn't do what she did, then ya would have been hurt a hell of a lot more." Heiji patted Conan's head. "How's about we ge out of here." Conan nods.

"Yeah, before I get pinned for being a murderer." The two made there way to the living room. Just then, there was a loud yell from Tomomi, Ran, Kazuha and the rest of the Nozomi's were yelling at Yamamura.

"How dare you accuse a boy, a little innocent boy of killing this maniac!" Tomomi yelled.

"You know Conan-kun keibu-san. How could you say that!" Ran sneered at Yamamura.

"All you've done is point your finger at all of us and say we did it!" Ken yelled fiercely. "I love my otou-san, how dare you..." Katsou, Manami, Itsuki, Kazuha and Kiyoshi glared at Yamamura.

"W-w-well I'm j-j-just p-pointing out that h-he was the o-only one here when-" Kogoro grabbed Yamamura and shook his head.

"He may be a brat, but he's not a killer." He defended Conan's honor, which surprised the Heiji and Conan.

"I got ta say, Occhan was on the ball today." Heiji informed Conan about the case. "He knew right away dat da Nozomi's weren't criminals." Conan rolled his eyes.

"He **was **a police detective. He can do basic investigation and knows his way around a crime scene. I knew if he mucked up, you would point him in the right way. Besides, this was a pretty straight forward case." Conan whispered. After that scene, Heiji filled in Conan about the case. It seems Kazuo was an advocate of self defense and always carried a way to protect himself, which would explain the knife.

"Come on Conan-kun, let's go home." Ran picked up Conan and walked away, not even giving Yamamura a second glance. Kazuha walked up to Heiji with a concerned look.

"I hope Conan-kun is okay..." Kazuha said, concerned.

"Da kid will be okay. C'mon, let's get going." Heiji and Kazuha made their way to the car. They hopped in and Kogoro rode off. during the ride back to the agency, Conan fell asleep and began to have nightmares. In his nightmares, he saw people dying, killing and fighting for Pandora throughout history.

_'Since the day I was found, humanity has fought to harness my power. According to the legends, those who drink my tears gain immortality. And so, secret wars and battles were waged in hopes to own me, until ten years ago.' _The blood drenched battlefield disappeared in a bright light. When the light died, it showed the Kaitou Kid holding the stone. _'I was found by the first white magician, who vowed to destroy me, but he couldn't do it after he learned that I'm a living being. So he sealed me away, deep inside the caves in Aokigahara.'_ Another flash of bright light blinded Conan. Now he was Shinichi, and inside his mind.

"Are you okay Pandora?" He asked as he walked toward Pandora. "Can you tell me what happened when you destroyed the reaver?"

"We became one being, only temporarily" She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Aren't we already-" Pandora cuts her off.

"I may have merged with your mind and merged with your body, but I have not merged with your soul. If that does happen completely, then you and I will cease to be and become a new form of life. A form equal to a god." This shocked Shinichi greatly.

"W-w-what!? We would become something like a god!?" Shinichi yelled loudly. This wasn't what he wanted at all. He wanted to live out his life and past on in peace, not immortal.

"I too do not want this but if it does happen, know that I'm sorry about not telling you." Pandora looked away from Shinichi.

"Don't worry, that won't happen Pandora." Shinichi said determined. Out of nowhere, Shinichi heard someone call the name of his alter ego.

_'Conan-kun...' _The voice chanted. He felt himself fade from his inner world. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the car, sitting on Ran's lap and with her arms wrapped around him. "Are you okay? You sounded like you had a nightmare." Ran pointed out. Conan nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Conan chirped. He then remembered what Pandora told him.

_'I have not merged with your soul. If that does happen completely, then you and I will cease to be and become a new form of life. A stone throw away from god.' _The thought of becoming something even greater then a normal immortal made him wonder. What is the difference between an immortal and a god.

'I didn't want this...' He looked up at Ran with a sad look in his eyes. Ran looked down and became concerned After the group arrived back at the agency, Everyone made there way into the building, but Ran stopped Conan.

"I need to talk to Conan-kun, we'll see you inside." Ran grasped Conan's shoulders to stop him. The two of them were left alone. "Are you really okay Conan-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah-"

"Please, don't block me out!" She yelled. "Let me in, I'm tried of asking what's wrong and hearing 'I'm okay' or It's nothing' every time! Just tell me, please..." She bent down to his level.

"I... I keep having the same nightmare of... Being alone..." Conan looked away from Ran in shame. "I don't like being alone..." He muttered. Ran wrapped her arms around Conan, giving him a warm hug.

"It's okay Conan-kun, and thank you for telling me. You never tell me about anything that's worrying you, I'm glad you opened up." Ran grasped Conan's hand. "Come on, it's dinner time."

"Can... Can I help?" Conan asked. This surprised Ran, Conan never asked to help.

"Sure!" She exclaimed. The two entered the agency to serve dinner.

**A/N- Sorry for the long delay I got back into neon genesis evangelion, the very first anime I ever watch... Not the best anime to watch when your twelve but it was one of the best. But I hated the ending and the movie, that made no sense! It was still good if not the best mecha anime out there. I also I should point out that I hate Yamamura with a burning passion. From what I've seen in detective conan, he just points his finger at everyone. That kind of false accusation and he'll lose his badge. **


	7. Chapter 7 Scarlet meeting

**Disclamer- Let me just say that I own Detective-**

**Phoenix Wright- OBJECTION! Detective Conan and Magic Kaito is not owned by Silentlane491!**

**Silentlane491-... I was gonna say that I own the Detective Conan fanfiction story, The new vessel and Not Detective Conan or Magic Kaito...**

**Phoenix Wright-... Oops...**

**Chapter 7 Scarlet meeting**

It was late at night as Kaito laid on the top of his bed. He had found what he was looking for, and now he doesn't know what to do about Pandora. He vowed to destroy it to stop Snake, but now it's in the body of his greatest rival. The question Kaito has been asking himself was what should he do? He wanted to get Pandora out of him, but he wasn't sure there was a way to remove her from Conan without ramifications. 'What do I do...?' Kaito asked himself. The magician heard a knocking on his room door.

"Kai-chan, what's wrong?" It was his mother, Chikage Kuroba, who came back to from the USA yesterday. "Aoko-chan said that you've been feeling down, what's wrong?" She asked. Kaito decided to break the news.

"I found Pandora. The jewel Oyji got killed over." This shocked Chikage.

"You didn't destroy it, did you?" She asked fearfully.

"No, I can't. It's living inside someone, and if I destroy it, I might kill the vessel." Chikage's started to feel weak in her legs.

"Oh god... A vessel has been chosen..." She quickly sat down.

"Kaa-san, do you know something?" Kaito asked. She looked at her child what a sad look.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."

**Flashback Seventeen years ago- 8:30PM**

It was late night at the Kuroba house and Kaito was asleep in his mothers arms. Suddenly, the house phone rings, waking up Kaito. The small baby got grumpy and began to cry. "Shhhh... It's alright Kai-chan." She grabs the phone and answers the phone. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Chikage, I found it..."This shocked the retired thief.

"You mean... It's over?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, your going to have to come to the Kudo house on 4th street in Beika." Chikage nodded and hung up. She got in her car and buckled Kaito and herself up and drove to Beika. After an hour of driving, she arrived at the Kudo mansion, parked the car and took Kaito with her. She rings the doorbell and waits. The door opens and reveals Yukiko.

"Chi-chan! You brought your little boy, awww! He's so cute when he's asleep!" Yukiko gushed. "Come in, your husband is here." The two make there way to the library. Chikage was shocked to see her husband, holding a sapphire with a small gem inside.

"Pandora... Didn't you want to-"

"I can't Chikage, I just don't have what it takes... Pandora is a living being, I can't kill her." He showed her the jewel. Inside was a smaller jewel inside the jewel. As he was showing his wife the source of all there troubles, he flinched and dropped the gem.

"Toichi! Your hurt, I'll tend your wounds..." She gives Kaito to Yukiko and makes her way to the desk and searched for a first aid kit. As the adults talked and tend the wounded phantom, A small baby made a daring escape from his crib in his room and into the library. He spotted the jewel and smiled gleefully. He stood up and wobbled to the gem, the toddler picks up the gem and looks at it with great awe. The little baby heard a soothing hum from the gem. The baby sat down and started to become tired.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko and the adults watched as the baby boy hugged the gem closely to his chest and fall asleep. "Aww! That's so cute!" Toichi frowned.

"Pandora has linked herself to Shinichi-kun..." He whispered to his wife.

"Is that bad...?" She quietly asked.

"Someday, these two will meet again, and become one being, with one soul, mind and body. A being that will rival god." He whispered to her. "As long as Shinichi and the stone meet."

"A being that will rival god!?" Chikage whispered harshly. "You can't let Shinichi-kun suffer such a fate!"

"I can only try... But we cannot stay the hand of fate..." He whispered sadly. Toichi looked upon his sleeping son. "One day, They will meet. Until that day comes, I will continue to steal. If I stop, then it will raise suspicion..."

"I wish we could just leave this all behind..." Chikage said sadly.

"Let's go home Chikage." Toichi left room to change. After changing out of the Kaitou Kid outfit and Chikage takes back Kaito, the magician made his way to Yukiko, who was now holding Shinichi. The boy was still holding the gem tightly. Toichi managed to take the gem, without waking up Shinichi. "I'm going to seal this gem way with the help of a old friend." He said to Yuusaku.

"Good luck... Old friend." With that the Kuroba's left. When Shinichi opened his eyes, he looked around and at his small hands. His new friend was gone. He was so sad that he started to cry.

"What's wrong Shin-chan!?" The two parents tried everything to calm the little boy, for the rest of the night Shinichi cried until he fell asleep.

**Present day**

"Pandora and Shinichi were meant for each other. Your tou-san tried to prevent Shinichi becoming the vessel... But in the end, she called out to him and he couldn't resist." Chikage said sadly. "If the people that killed Toichi find out that Shinichi-kun is the vessel then-"

"I know what will happen kaa-san, and I won't let that happen." Kaito said in a calm tone. He will do whatever it takes to stop them. Chikage left the magician to himself. Kaito decided to got to bed after she left him. The next day was a standard day for the teenaged magician. Tease Aoko, check. Make fun of Saguru, check. Peak into the girls locker room, check. As the day ended, he was walking home by himself when he heard something that shocked him.

"Pandora has chosen a vessel..." He heard a man say to a woman, who was happy.

Really!? This is the best good news I heard all week!" The woman looked like she was in college. She wore sneakers, blue jeans, and a black sweater, her hair was black and in a ponytail. The man was in his thirties, wore a grey business suit with black dress shoes. "When do we meet?" The young woman asked.

"Tonight, at the old house on Ekoda 5th street. We meet at 12:00AM." The woman nods and the two take off. Kaito began to panic. Someone found out that Conan is the vessel of Pandora.

"The old house on 5th street at midnight." Kaito nodded to himself. "I wonder who are these guys?" Kaito made his way to 5th street and scoped the area out. It was a simple two story house. The paint was chipped, a window was broken, and the grass was tall. After looking around the house, he made his way home and waited for the right time. Hours later, in the dead of night. Kaito got dressed in his street clothes and made his way to 5th street. By the time he got to the house, it was twelve in the morning. He picked the lock on the door and entered the house. As soon as he did, he heard voices in the basement.

"Brothers and sisters of the order! I bring you great news. A vessel has been chosen!" Kaito heard some gasps and cheers. "For those who are new to the order, I shall tell you." Kaito quietly made his way down stairs. Luckily there was a thin wooded wall blocking the way so no one, even him could see.

"Long ago... Ten thousand years ago, a gem was found by a nomad. This nomad took the gem and held it under the moon and it turned blood red. Then red water dripped out of the stone. He caught the water in his flask forged from clay and went on his way with stone in hand! One day he was wounded. He took the water and cleaned the wound... THEN SUDDENLY! The wound healed! The Jewel has the power, the power that could make anyone immortal!"

'No doubt there after immortality." Kaito thought, then the leader said something that shocked him.

"We must make sure that the vessel and our lady must not fall into the hands of evil!" Everyone agreed, even Kaito. "We must guard him and guide him, in hope for the vessel to ascend into godhood!" The cult leader yelled. "All hail the our new lord!"

'Okay... That's not good...' Kaito thought. He listen into the sermon a bit longer.

"According to the prophecy. Pandora shall chose the child of truth! Who's heart is one of law and justice. We must find this child!" The cult leader yelled loudly. All of the robed figure cheered. Kaito decided to leave before he is caught. Kaito made his way home and looked at the time and saw it was one o'clock.

"Looks like I'm going to be sleeping in tomorrow..." Kaito sighed and made his way home.

**Beika Street (2:00AM)**

Deep inside his mind, Shinichi was asleep. He dreamed about being with Ran at last, which wouldn't be long. According to Pandora, his body is becoming stronger. At the end of November, he would return as Shinichi Kudo. He needed a plan to deal with the black organization and soon. "But how am I got to stop the organization..." He said to himself. Out of nowhere, Pandora appeared in a flash of red light.

"You should be sleeping Shinichi..." Pandora said softly.

"I can't... How can I fight the organization?" He asked.

"When I was looking through your memories, I saw that Mouri's assistant is apart of the organization. Capture him and you can demand the information from him." Pandora explained.

"Easier said then done. He'll have everyone around me killed." He sighed. "Maybe I could talk to Jodie and form a plan..." Shinichi yawned.

"Get some sleep Shinichi-kun." She sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped his hand. "If you don't mind..." Shinichi nodded and gave her the go ahead. She transformed into her small jewel form. Shinichi grabbed the jewel and fell asleep. Shinichi woke up hours later and found himself in the real world as Conan. He got up, got dressed and ready for the school day. Hopefully there will be no reaver attacks today, that would be the last thing he needed today. As he, Ran and Sonoko walked to school, Conan felt like he was being watched by someone or something.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran asked. The boy nods and calms down.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cheered loudly as the rest of the detective boy ran up to the meitantei.

"I got to go, bye Ran-neechan!" Conan waved and made his way to school with his friends.

**Hours later (3:30PM)**

Class was as normal as it gets for Conan, he was glad for the normal day. He and his friends began to make there way to Agasa's house. They entered the house and the three real children started to play some video games. Conan and Ai watched the game play. "Ugh... This is boring..."

"It's only boring because you suck at video games." Ai commented.

"I have better things to do then play video games." Shinichi huffed. "I could be figuring out why people want me dead."

"You got attacked again?" Ai arched one of her eye brows. Conan nods.

"Yeah, it's really get annoying..."

_'It's my fault...'_ Pandora whimpered.

'No it's not...' Conan told Pandora. "I don't know what they want, but I'll stop them."

"I think, you know what they want and why they're after you..." Ai looked at him coldly.

"I do know why... I have something, and they want it. But I can't give it to them." Conan's cell rings and he answers it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Conan-kun, it's almost time for dinner." It was Ran.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." Conan hangs up. "I got to go, dinner's getting ready. See ya." He grabs his shoes and says his good bye. Ai was worried what kind of danger he's gotten into this time.

'What sort of trouble is it this time...' Ai thought to herself. "Hakase, I'm going to see Edogawa-kun home..." The girl grabs her shoes and leaves.

"Okay Ai-chan, okay children, time to go home!" The children groan. After walking a few blocks, Conan feels someone watching him. which was creeping him out.

_'Someone is watching us...' _Pandora pointed out. Conan looks around but saw nothing. As he was crossing the street, he heard the squeal of car tires. _'LOOK OUT!' _Conan saw a black Sedan coming towards him. He jumps out of the way but his legs were hit by the speeding car.

"GAHHH!" Conan looks at his legs. they were completely broken. The driver of the Sedan stopped and got out of the car. It was a man dress in a brown trench coat. "W-who..." The man quickly grabbed Conan by the throat and threw him into the car and rode off in his car. In the distance, Ai watched in horror as Conan was hit and taken by a driver in a black Sedan. She pulls out her cell phone and dialed 110. The phone connected to the operator.

"110, what's your emergency?"

"I saw a friend of mine hit by a car and kidnapped. It was on fifth street, beika street. The car was a black sedan." Ai explained in a calm voice.

"Alright... The police have been dispatched to your area. Please wait." After a few minutes. The police arrive to the scene and ask Ai about what happened. She told them about how she was trying to catch up with him and then he got hit by the car. As Ai talked to the police, someone listened from the shadows. The man had light red hair, wore a pair of tan slacks with a turtleneck and black shoes. The man fixed his glasses and pulled out a spare pair of Conan's glasses.

"Better get moving..." Subaru Okiya made his way to his Subaru 360 that was parked in front of a bookstore. He drove off, tracking down the car.

**Elsewhere (8:30PM)**

_'Conan, wake up!' _Pandora shouted. Conan slowly opened his eyes and saw that his legs were healed. He looked and saw that the man that kidnapped him was busy driving. He used this chance to use his stun gun wrist watch to knock out the driver. The car swerves and crashes into a lamp post. Conan crawled out through the broken window, cutting himself from the glass. He falls to the ground and stands up. He hears the man groan.

'I've got to get out of here!' Conan tried to run, but his legs were sore and screaming in pain. 'I thought I was healed!' He yelled in his had.

_'Your body may be healed, but your nerves think they're still broken so they're sending pain signals to the brain.' _Pandora explained. The detective tried to run as fast as he could, but his legs screamed at him to stop. Conan made his way into a alleyway before he tripped and fell on the ground. He tried to get up, but he was picked up by the kidnapper, who wasn't looking to great from the car crash.

"You BRAT!" He started to strangle Conan. "Once I get you back to our groups base, I'm going to see how much punishment you can take before you break!" Conan started to gagged and began to blackout.

"Leave the child alone..." The kidnapper looked and saw a figure, cloaked in black with the hood up. The man grinned.

"I don't think so!" The kidnapper stopped and reached for his gun. The cloaked figure opens up the cloak and a flock of crows flies out of the cloak. They flew towards the kidnapper and started to attack the man.

"GAHHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!" The kidnapper ran as he was attacked by crows. As the man ran off, the cloaked figure made her way to Conan. She bent down and touched his cheek. Conan felt a surge of emotion from his heart. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be with this person. But the emotion disappeared as soon as it came.

'What was that?' Conan asked.

_'This person... She has the same power as that fortune teller!' _Pandora realized.

"Th-thank you for helping me but I have to-" Conan was cut off by the person.

"Sleep child. Rest your eyes and sleep. Enjoy your respite..." The words soothed Conan. It felt like all the pain he felt today just disappeared. His eyes felt heavy and Conan drifted away in a deep slumber. The cloaked figure goes to bend down and pick the boy up.

"Hold it!" The hooded figure looks and sees a group of police officers led by a portly man that was none other then inspector Megure. "Leave the boy-" Just then, the same murder of crows flies back and surrounds the person and Conan. The two disappear in a cloud of feathers. The officers are shocked at what they saw. Megure rubs his eyes and looks again to see that there's still nothing there. "I'm getting to old for this..." The man sighed. The CSI team begins to collect the feathers of the crows and analyze the kidnappers body. The kidnapper was being attacked by crows. As he flailed around, a truck hit the man and killed him.

"I-I-I'm not going to j-jail r-right? It wa-was an accident and I c-couldn't s-stop in time." The driver panicked.

Don't worry, you didn't do it intentionally so your not going to jail. We just want to talk to you okay." Satou said to the driver. As Satou talked to the driver, Megure and Takagi looked at the body.

"So... What do we do sir?" Takagi asked. "We can't say that this was a murder of crows." Megure gave him a look. "No pun intended."

"We'll have to list this an accident. Now, we have to find Conan-kun, wherever that boy went off to..." Megure sighed.

"So... What do we tell the Mouri's?" Takagi asked. Megure groaned at that thought, Hell hath no fury like Ran Mouri when it comes to Conan's safety.

**Elsewhere (8:00PM)**

_"Who are you and why are we here!?" _Pandora yelled. Somehow the witch heard.

"If you must know, I am Akako Koizomi." She placed Conan on the guest bedrooms bed and tucked him into the bed. "That man was hired by a evil person to capture you and your vessel."

_"I see... Are you going to help us?" _Pandora asked.

"You wish to return to the stars, correct?" Pandora confirmed.

_"Yes, I wish to leave earth. This world is and it's people are not ready for me and I wish to see my brother again." _Pandora pleaded.

"... But what about your vessel, what will become of him?" She asked.

_"He will return to normal... I think..."_ Pandora said.

"You think?" Akako pressed.

_"I don't know alright! I'm not sure what will happen to Conan-kun. He could return to normal, or not. This is the first time this happened." _Pandora sighed sadly. She was so focused on seeing her brother again that she forgot Conan. _"I also have a bigger problem... My soul and Conan's soul have begun to merge. If they become one, then we shall become a-"_

"A god..." Akako finished. "I wonder what kind of god will you two become. One of order, one of choas, or one who favors no side."

_"I do not want this want this for Conan, you must use your magic you unbind us and send me to my brother." _Pandora requested hopefully.

"I will try, but don't get your hopes up. What you request is nearly impossible." Akako explained.

_"Please... Don't do this for me, do this for Conan. I don't want him to live forever alone."_

"You're lying..." This caused Pandora to flinch.

_"You're right, if he settles down with the one he loves then she will become immortal as well as her children."_ There was a knock at the door. The door opens revealing Igor.

"Milady, Kuroba-kun is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Yes, let him in." Igor left and Kaito came into the room."

"Is he alright?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, I put him to sleep. When he wakes, we make are move against the lich." Akako said as she pulled out the same amulet she had when she talked to Kaito the last time. "The time has come for the battle with the lich. I must get myself and Conan-kun ready."

"So what's the game plan?" Kaito asked. Akako looks at Kaito.

"We cut the lich's power with Pandora's power. All that Pandora has to do is unlock her dormant power."

"How will to do that?" Kaito asked.

"It will happen when it happens." Akako said crypticly. Conan woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked. He saw Kaito and smiled. "Kaito-niichan, where are we?" Conan asked. Akako was the one who answered.

"My home. My name is Akako Koizomi. It's nice to meet you and Pandora." This caught Conan off guard.

"So you know..." Conan looked down. Akako clasped Conan's cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw something inside the exotic scarlet eyes.

"I do know, but there is nothing to worried about 'child'. Here at my house, I have wards surrounding the premises. We are completely safe, I also have alot of dangerous creatures in the forest. These creatures are have made this place their home, any trespassers will be eaten, OHOHOHOHOHO~" This made the two boys sweat drop.

"Should we start working on a plan?" Conan tilted his head. Akako nodded.

"Of course. Gentlemen, let's begin."

**A/N- Sorry about the delay, I've been playing dragon's dogma dark arisen. I beat the game and now I'm fighting much stronger enemies. Also, if you want a good laugh, look up the trailer to farcry 3 blood dragon, it's pure awesomeness. I've also been working on something else.**


	8. Chapter 8 Legends in the darkness

**Silentlane491- I do not own detective conan or magic Kaito. They are owned by Gosho Aoyama.**

**Chapter 8 Legends in the darkness**

"All right gentlemen. Shall we go over the plan again?" Akako asked. The boys nod. "We make are way to Aokigahara to stop the dead lord. Conan and Pandora should be able to interfere with the dead lord's power by being near him, it's the reason way he hasn't come to face you yet." Akako leaves and comes back with a something wrapped up in cloth. She pulled the cloth blanket off and reaveled a broadsword. The blade shine brightly, a silver hilt that looked like dragon wings, and lastly a black handle with dragon head on the back end of the silver hilt.

"Whoa..." Kaito was shocked at the sight of the sword.

"This is the the moonlight dragon sword. The hilt is made of ironized dragon bone and the blade is enhanced with powerful holy augmentation magic." Akako hands him the sheath and the blade belt which is attached to the sheath. Kaito puts on the belt and places the blade into the sheath. Akako then hands Conan a dirk. The dirk and a pure white shining glow to it, the handle and hilt was gold.

"What's this? He asked.

"This is a holy weapon called the walking dead's bane. If you stab or slash any undead foe, they will be destroyed." She explained. "With these weapons, we have a chance against the dead lord. However, we will have to fight through hoards of reavers, zombies, ghouls, skeletons and whatever other horrors. We will have to be very careful, he could have set up wards to shield himself from Pandora's power."

"With that we are all set, so how are we going to get to Aokigahara?" Kaito asked.

"We use the zero shift gate." Akako explained.

"The zero shift gate?" Conan tilted his head. "What's that?"

"In scientific terms, it's a teleporter. In fact, many magic or ESP users can perform zero shift, but ESP users have a easier time performing this skill." Akako explained. "It took me three months to get it prefect."

"It will work, right?" Kaito pressed. Akako stared flatly at him.

"Ye of little fate... There is no worries, I made the right preparations. Now... Let's go." Akako grabs her scythe. She was dressed in her witches attire with a cloak over it, while Kaito was in his street clothes. A simple jacket and black pants. The three of them made their way to her backyard and saw the zero shift gate. It was a circle of rune stones with a twelve foot Obelisk in front of it. The obelisk was covered with magic rune writing on it.

"I take it this is the ZSG?" Kaito asked. Akako nods.

"Yes, I have imprinted the coordinates into the obelisk. Once I active it, we will be at Aokigahara. But it's a one way trip since there's no zero shift gate at the other end." Akako told the two make shift warriors. "Are you ready?"

"Wait, what if we get hurt?" Kaito asked.

"I do know healing magic, it's not strong, but it will help us live. But healing magic won't be enough to heal us completely, that's why I have healing salves that will sooth the body." Akako said, calming down Kaito.

"Alright... Let's get this way too real D&D quest over with." Kaito joked. Conan chuckled.

"D&D?" Akako tilted her head.

"It's a fantasy role playing game, a very long role playing game." Conan explained breifly.

"Hmm... I see... Get ready." Akako began chanted. The obelisk marking began to glow and the circle lit up with a blue light. "It's set, go in once the other has been successfully transported to the other end." Conan goes into the gate first, he disappears in a bright blue light. "Okay Kaito, you're clear." Kaito walks into the gate and soon disappears in a blue light. Before Akako left, a large black wolf like dog make its way to Akako. "Garmr, watch over the house with Igor." The black dog bow its head. "Protect the house with all your might friend."

**"Of course milady. All intruders will be met with my hellfire!" **The hellhound howl which revealed fire in its maw.

"Thank you." Akako stepped into the gate and she disappears in a blue light.

**Aokigahara (8:00PM)**

Conan, Akako, and Kaito stood inside Aokigahara. They weren't where they needed to be, but Akako began to lead them with a guiding spell. "So, where is this dead lord?" Conan asked.

"At the other end of this guiding spell. Please be quiet Conan-kun, we are in enemy territory." Akako said. Conan nods and follows Akako. As they made there way deeper into the forest, they heard growling. "Reavers..." The three ready there weapons for battle. A group of five walking skeletons armed with rusty swords come out of the dark forest. "Oh, just walking bones." Akako shrugs. "Force!" Akako releases a pulse of concentrated air towards the group and takes them apart bone by bone.

"You're not even scared of them." Conan muttered.

"There just walking bones, nothing to worry about." Akako huffed. As they traveled deeper they fought with zombies.

"I got it!" Conan slides under the zombie and climbs up it's back, then he stabs the walking dead's bane into its neck. The zombie started to steam and burn from the inside.

"Your all done!" Kaito shouted and performed a horizontal slash, followed by a clockwise spinning slash, then a counter-clockwise spinning slash. The sword he was using had standard range and amazing power. He killed five zombies with that combination attack. The three battled there way deeper into the forest.

"Die once more, Ketsueki barē! (Blood ballet)" Akako spun the scythe over her head, then performed a powerful clockwise spinning slash that killed seven zombies. The scythe was covered in blood and now glowing blood red.

Normally fighting people twice his size was extremely difficult, but being short worked just as well as being tall. For one, it was harder to hit him and vice versa. He was only up to the zombies knees, and he couldn't deliver killing blows to the zombies.

'I don't like this... I know there dead, but haven't they suffered enough.' Conan thought.

'They will keep suffering if we don't defeat him.' Pandora said, then yelled. 'Zombie, to the left!' Conan jumped back to dodge a grab. The meitantei jumped and planted his dirk into the zombie's heart. With that one dead, the party of three traveled deeper.

**Mouri Detective agency (10:00PM)**

"What do you mean you have no idea where Conan's at!?" Ran shouted at Megure. The police, the detective boy, Kogoro, Sera, Saburu and Ran have been searching for Conan all over the city. Ran knew that Conan was in danger but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"I'm sorry Ran-kun, but we couldn't find him today, we'll try again tomorrow. All we know is that Conan was about to be kidnapped, but the kidnapper crashed and Conan escaped. But it seems some took him and escaped in a way that is completely impossible." The worst part is that the kidnapper is dead so they couldn't interrogated the kidnapper.

"Don't worry Ran, we'll find him." Kogoro said with a concerned tone.

"Why does this keep happening..." Ran walks into her room and lays down. Her cell starts to ring and Ran picks it up and answers it.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ran, how are you, I heard that the brat got kidnapped! Are you okay?" It was Sonoko.

"I'm not okay Sonoko... Conan-kun is gone, I don't know what to do..." Ran sighed.

"How about we talk for a few, maybe we can talk about your husband."

"Sonoko!" Ran scolded.

At Agasa's house. Ai recovered some of Conan's blood at the scene, she picked some up and began to look into it with a powerful microscope. It was odd, so she grabbed a vial of Conan's blood with the APTX 4869 and mixed the two. She saw Conan's new blood was melding with the infected blood, but a closer look with her microscope revealed that the new blood was destroying the APTX.

"That's not possible..." Ai gasped lightly. "From the look of things..." Agasa enters her little lab.

"Ai-kun, what's wrong. It's late and you have school tomorrow." Agasa scolded lightly.

"It's Kudo-kuns blood. It's destroying the toxin." This shocked the professor.

"What!? So he'll be back to normal?" The old man asked.

"It will take some time. Also, it seems that his immune system have been enhanced."

"Enhanced?" Agasa titled his head.

"Yes, enhanced... I'll have to look into it more when they find him." Ai stared at the blood sample.

**Aokigahara (10:45PM)**

The three traveled into the heart of Aokigahara, after slaying reavers, skeletons and zombies. The three arrive at the lich's den. It was a small clearing with a pentagram and torches in key spots. "Here we are, it's boss time!" Kaito readied his blade. A robed man walks out of the darkness and smiles.

"Ah, history repeats itself. The seed of the magician, the stone and a witch." The lich looked down at Conan. "I see you changed your look Pandora, are you ready to return to your home?"

_**"This place is not my home, my home is in the stars." **_Pandora said using Conan's voice.

"You have no home of your own, you are a tool. Now be a good tool and let my control you!" The lich yelled and readies a spell. **"ARISE!" **Skeletons rise from the ground and charge.

**"FORCE!" **A pulse of invisible force pushes and breaks a three skeleton to pieces. Kaito kicks a skeletons head off and kicks another. Conan moved quickly to the lich.

"HAH!" Conan lunges toward the lich and stabs him with his dirk.

_'Look out!' _Conan pulls out his knife and gets away from the dead lord.

**"R****ūtobaindo****!"** Tree roots rise from the ground and wrap around Conan's legs. Kaito uses his moonlight sword to free Conan. **"Kasai dengeki!" **A volley of purple fireballs fire towards the two. Kaito slashes three out of the air before taking one to the stomach. Conan dodges most of them but takes one in the leg. The burn slowly starts to heal, Akako heals Kaito with her magic and the three charged at the lich and begin to attack.

**"Sh****ōmei ransu****!" **A bolt of condensed electricity pierces the lich stomach, Kaito cuts the dead lord a crossed the chest, Conan stabs the lich in the leg with his dirk then gets behind him and jumps high then stabs the lich in the spine. "This isn't going to end anytime soon, we need to destroy his wards." Akako explained. "I'll search for them, you two will have to deal with him." Akako pulls out a red jewel and runs off to search for them.

"Great, get ready!" Kaito readies himself. Just as the lich was about to launch a powerful spell at the two, three large colorful men run towards the lich. The leader of these men wield an spiked iron club the size of a human adult. With a mighty warcry and a powerful swing of the club, the lich was sent flying into the darkness smashing through the trees. "What the..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that was a powerful swing Oyabun!" The blue man cheered with a hearty voice.

"The fight isn't over nii-san, with his protection still active, he's invincible." The green one said.

"Nothing to fear, that witch will stop his magic. Hopefully that pompous bird boy helps her." The red man turned to meet the two humans. "I see you humans were having fun without us, I would have been angry if you killed him before I get a swing in!" The man was tall, almost nine feet tall. He was wearing a sash made out of a tiger pelt. The two others were the same height but wore loincloths. All three had sharp teeth and horns. The other two wielded a massive cleaver and a two simple iron clubs.

"You're oni..." Conan pointed out. The leader laughs.

"You're smart vessel." Conan flinched.

"To us, the red stone was a godlike figure and you took her from her home." The blue oni explained. "Normally we would have killed anyone that entered her home."

"But she called out to you and asked us not to attack you." The green oni finished.

"Why didn't you help him when he was shot by snake!?" Kaito asked.

"Because of the law! The laws of the yokai and oni live by in the modren human world is never expose yourself to a human unless he or she is of supernatural origins. Those who aren't must be swore to secrecy or killed." The leader stares at Kaito. "We'll have to talk later. We got company!" A large group of reavers and ghouls march out in front of him.

"LET'S DO THIS!" All three charge into the hoard and attack. The green oni used his mighty cleaver to cut the reavers to pieces, while the blue oni used his iron clubs to smash his enemies heads in and send them flying. The leader used his massive spiked iron club to send them into the air. "Now this is a fight, c'mon!" The red oni yelled.

"For to long you Youki have been a thorn in my side for too long!" The group heard the lich in the darkness. When the lich came out of the dark, his neck was broken, his right arm was dislocated and he has a small hole from Akako's lighting lance. "I will." He fixes his arm. "Destroy you all!" He fixes his neck and the hole in his stomach.

"Bring it on!" Conan and Kaito, with the oni's help charge at the lich.

**Aokigahara (11:00AM)**

In another part of the cursed forest, Akako has begun to destroy the wards that protect the lich, but she didn't know that the lich infused his protective magic in a powerful golem. The Akako's battle with the golem has began to a good start when Akako blew off one of it's arms with a wind spell.

**"Kami sori-shi arashi!"** An unknown and powerful spell was released. A powerful wind storm surrounds the golem and cuts it to pieces. "So, the time has come for the vile lich to fall to the depths of Yomi." Akako looks to the sky and sees a powerful yokai known as a tengu. This tengu was different. He had tan skin, razor sharp claw, wore a Gi and tabi sandles. He had a head of a bird and the body of a man. The tengu's most notable feature was his silver wings.

"Who are you tengu?" Akako asked.

"I am Kaze, leader of the Tengu. I have tasked my fellow kin to aid you in this noble battle." Four more Tengu appear each one wielding a powerful weapon. "Destroy the golems, they have the protective magic of the lich inside them."

"Yes leader!" With Akako and Kaze in the lead. The group destoryed the four golems with ease. But as they made there way to the last, they saw the reaver army is providing protection for the golem. "Nii-san! They are providing protection for the golem, it will take us to long to deal with them." One of the Tengu pointed out.

"Then maybe me and my children can aid you." A voice said in the darkness. Suddenly, a group of thirty massive spiders descended on the reavers. They started to maul them with their poisonous fangs and binding them with their webs. "Far too long that undead vermin has polluted the forest and harmed my children." A woman with pitch black hair, the back of it was wrapped up in a bun with two golden hair ties. Her eyes were colored black and wore purple Mascara on her eyes. She wore a pitch black kimoto, the kimoto was loose and hanged around her shoulders, it had spider web patterns etched on the sleeves and hem. The two most notable features were her retractable seven inch long nails and her eight spider legs on her back.

"Jorogumo..." Akako said with a hard glare. "I figured you would stay out of this fight."

"I would have girl, but that lich and his undead minions have started to kill my children. As a kaa-san of over a thousand children, I'm a very busy woman." Jorogumo smiled. "It's been some time since I was on the field of battle, this ought to be fun..." She makes her way to the massive golem. **"Baindinguu~ebu!"** silver webbing released from her fingertips and spider legs. The powerful and adhesive webs bind the golem.

**"Kobushi topikku!" ** A massive boulder smashes into the golem and destroys it. Akako takes a deep breath. "It's over, no doubt the lich is feeling the effects. Let's go." Akako, Jurogumo, Kaze and his tengu head back to the liches den. When they arrived they saw the lich was on the ground with Conan's dagger in the lich's chest, the dagger was covered in blood. "So it's over..." Kaito walked up to Akako.

"Hai, the guy was thrashing around and screaming that he lost his protection. Tantei-kun cut himself and smeared the blood on his dagger and stabbed him in the heart. So, can we go home?" Kaito asked with a yawn. The chief oni grabs Kaito and laughs loudly.

"What are you talking about! With his death, the forest is peaceful again! That means it's time to celebrate! Break out the sake and food brothers, it's time to fest!"

"Well hello Tsuyo, I see you're still loud as ever." Kaze taunted.

"Are you going to make fun of me, or are you going to join?" Tsuyo, the oni tribe leader glared.

"I shall bring the finist meats from our tribe." Kaze nodded to his tengu and they fly away.

"And I can have my children's webbing to catch some fish. Oh, it's been too since I had a party!" Jurogumo smiled.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go home." Conan explained. "Thank you for helping us."

"Glad to help ya kid, and remember, we'll help you anytime." Tsuyo waved. The three walk out of the forest. The secret creatures and spirits watch as the three humans leave Aokigahara. With the lich dead, these three will be hailed as heroes and legends, just the ones before them. The trickster hero, the scarlet witch, and the stone.

**Mouri detective agency- 6:00AM**

"Ran-neechan... Ran-neechan, it's time to wake up." Ran slowly opened her eyes and saw her young ward.

"CONAN-KUN!" She got out of her bed and hugged Conan tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!" She cried. After hugging each other tightly the two greet Kogoro and he calls the police. The police question Conan about what happened to him. Conan told them a lie about what happened to him. After lying to them, Megure and his team take his word and leave. "Now Conan-kun... I want you to stay home for a week, maybe two weeks okay."

"But Ran-neechan-"

"No buts young man, you need to stay home."

"But I'm really okay Ran-neechan! I want to see my friends!" Conan pleaded. "Please! I want them to know I'm safe!" Ran sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you're not going to school today. You can meet them after school and I'll come with you. Understand?" Ran puts her hands on her hips. Conan nods. When school ended, Ran and Conan made their way to Agasa's home. Conan was greeted by his friends. Ayumi cried happily while Mitsuhiko and Genta we're happy that Conan was back and safe. Ai walked over to Conan and greeted him.

"Welcome back Edogawa-kun... I need to talk to you alone." She whispered the last part. As the group of children played with Ran in a four player video game, Ai dragged Conan into the basement. "What is happening to you!?" Ai glared at him.

"Wha-"

"It's you're blood, it's destroying the toxin on it's own." Conan sighed when Ai said that.

"Watch." Conan picked up a scalpel and cuts himself on the wrist.

"What are you... Doing..." The wound began to heal itself. "What the... That can't be possible..."

"It is... I'm immortal..." Conan told Ai.

"That's impossible!" Ai shouted in disbelief.

"Then how did my body heal?" Conan inquired. "You're a scientist, I'm sure you can figure it out." Conan was about to walk away when Ai stopped him.

"Hold it, we need to do a few test!" Ai grabbed his arm.

"Oh boy..." Conan sighed.

**Translations**

**R****ūtobaindo****- Root bind**

**Kasai dengeki- Fire blitz**

**Sh****ōmei ransu****- Lighting lance**

**Kami sori-shi arashi- Razor death tempest**

**Baindinguu~ebu- Binding web**

**Kobushi topikku- Gaia fist**

**If the Translations are wrong then I'm sorry, I used Google.**

**A/N- I hope I can put something like that up on the top. My grandfather was one of the toughest men in my family. When he was sixteen he worked in a factory for seventy hours a week earning a dollar or two. He served in the Navy and in the army. He also collected hats, he had three thousand different kind of hats, he even appeared on the local news. He also would RV to the south and bring a new hat. I always joked that he would never die, he was so stubborn, very stubborn. When he died, he died beside my mom and dad.**

_**In memory of my grandfather**_

_**James Richard Alexander **_

_**September 20th 1929 - June 8th 2013**_

_**Vetern, father, grandfather, and the strongest man I will ever know.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Crosshairs on Conan

**Silentlane491- I do not own detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**Chapter 9 Crosshairs on Conan**

After dragging Agasa to the basement, the two scienitist being to test and investagate Conan's immortality. _'Can they stop...' _ Pandora complained. The two were investagating Conan's blood. Agasa lied to Ran, saying that his mom was calling and they were having a family conversation.

"This is amazing! Shinichi-kuns wounds are just healing, it's impossible!" Agasa was amazed by his regeneration rate, it was almost instant, for small wounds. "How long does it take for you to heal bullet wounds, and broken bones?" Agasa asked.

"The first time I got shot... It took me about five minutes. My broken legs took two minutes. According to Pandora, the more we're together, the stronger my regeneration becomes." Conan explained.

"Ah, Pandora. The little voice in you're head." Ai said as she looked into the blood.

_'Can I...?'_ Pandora inquired.

'Sure.' Conan removed the contact and steps aside.

_"Foolish children of man, blinded by ignorance. You believe science explains everything, and when it doesn't, you dismiss it. You two are fools." _Pandora explained through Conan's voice, his eyes were now red. Ai's eyes widen when Conan's eyes and voice changed. It was in synch with another voice.

"Shinichi-kun...?" Agasa reeled at the sound of his voice.

"Who are you..." Ai demanded.

_"I am Pandora, and Conan- I mean Shinichi is my vessel. He became my vessel on the night you went to the haunted forest. I have existed for ten thousand years, many people have waged secret wars to acquire me in hopes to live forever. Even to this day I am hunted by a group of humans who want to live forever and rule the world." _Pandora explained.

"Stop acting around Shinichi-" Agasa was cut off by Ai.

"The Onyx conglomerate..." Ai looked foreword with a hard glare. "The Onyx conglomerate is a group that was founded by a man who discovered the legend of Pandora and kept the secret for himself. Only the Onyx conglomerate and a select few know about Pandora, most of those people are dead, in hiding, or insane... So it's true."

_"It is true... Sherry..." _Pandora smirked.

"Do **not **call me that, ever..." Ai glared at Conan.

"How did you even know...?" Agasa asked.

_"I look in Shinichi-kun's memories, he doesn't like it... I know, I get it, I'll ask next time." _Pandora said to herself.

"Who-" Agasa tilted his head.

"I think Kudo-kun is talking to Pandora." Ai watched, amused.

"I don't care if you have nothing to do, don't going through my memories!" Shinichi yelled, his left eye turning blue.

_"But I don't have nothing to do! I try to read the books, but it's a memory! I'm so bored!" _Pandora took over.

"I know it's not easy in my head." Conan took over.

_"Understatement of the year Shin-chan." _Pandora took over. _"You were sooo~ cute as a baby!"_

"Wh- What!? How do know what I looked like as a- DAMMIT, stop going through my-"

"ENOUGH!" Ai yelled. "I need to talk to Pandora." Ai sees both eyes are now red. "When will the Apotoxin be cured?" She asked.

_"At the end of November, why?" _Pandora asked.

"Then Kudo-kun with have to leave in the next three weeks." Ai answered. "It will look odd if you just disappear, and to make things worse, the man that shot you is still out there. He'll most likely try to find you and try to kidnap you." Ai said. "Just yesterday you were almost taken away and experimented on, they would stab, poke, and tear you apart until they find a way to take you out of Kudo-kun." This made Pandora look down. Conan takes over and looks at Ai.

"We know... Me and Pandora are in deep trouble, but if Snake does come around again, We'll stop him." Conan confirmed.

"But what about the Black organization?" Agasa asked. "If you come back as Shinichi Kudo, you'll put everyone in danger!"

_"It's a risk we'll have to take, and if push comes to shove, me and Shinichi's souls will merge. Physicial we are one, as we are one in mind, but we are not merged one one soul."_ Pandora explained.

"What happens when your souls merge?" Agasa asked.

_"We become a god..." _This shocked both of the scientist.

"A god!?" Agasa's jaw dropped.

"What will you be able to do, part the sea?" Ai said sarcastically. Pandora glares through Conan's eyes.

_"I'm not sure, I've been asleep for nine thousand nine hundred and eighty years. I was woken up and used against my will to revive the dead. If it weren't for Kaitou Kid, Japan would have been overrun by zombies and reavers."_ Pandora explained.

"Really?" Agasa looked confused.

"She's right, half of the people that have attacked me were already dead. I'll have to tell Ran that I'm going to leave soon." Conan said sadly. The boy got up and went back upstairs. He was greeted Ran and his friends.

"Hey Conan-kun, what did you have to talk to you're kaa-san about?" Ran asked.

"She wanted to check up on me!" Conan said cheerfully. Ran smiled.

"That's good! We have to go home now Conan-kun, it's time for dinner."

"Hai!" Conan followed Ran back home. As they were walking outside, they walk next to Shinichi's house. As they walk by the house, Conan feels as if someone was watching him but who? Inside the Kudo home, Saburu watched Conan walk next to Ran. It was odd because he could have sworn that his legs were both broken.

'Odd...' Saburu thought. He would have to look into it later.

**Later (5:00PM)**

Inside a massive skyscraper, a group of powerful men meet inside a large room around a table. A massive TV showed a silhouette of a man. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Tonight we discuss the boy, Conan Edogawa." A picture of Conan appears. "Snake, you know the boy, right?" Snake broke out in a cold sweat.

"I shot that little brat in the heart, he should be dead!" He glared at the boy.

"Maybe you missed?" A very large man in camouflage pants, black shirt and steel toed boots chuckled.

"Bull...!" Snake glared at the man. A smaller man wearing a trench coat, cowboy boots, black pants, a fedora and his eyes were slits.

"KEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Snake you fail at everything! You can't kill a man running around in a magician's get up and you can't kill a seven year old, nose pickin' piece of garbage, you're a joke!" He laughed maniacally while cleaning a bowie knife.

"Hold you're tonuge Hyena." A woman in a black pantsuit with her hair in a ponytail glared at the man.

"Heh! Shut up Hawk." The woman glares at the man.

"SILENCE!" A large man roared. He wore a black suit. He had long grey hair slicked back and has one eye. The other had a eye patch over it.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell Lion..." Hyena cringes.

"So, will we kidnap the child?" Spider asked. "Or shall we break him..." The Germen illusionist smiled.

"Yes, we must find out about how he has survived. If he has Pandora inside then we must find a way to remove Pandora from the child. We have been looking for Pandora for years, we will not be denied!" The boss roared. "I want to see how much the child can take. Hyena, deal with the boy.

"Can I use any means... Anything?" Hyena leened in.

"You can use anything you deem useful." Hyena smiled in a twisted fashion.

"KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! This is gonna be fun! I can't wait to cut him, stab him, electrocute him, drowned him and set him on fire! KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" The man got up and make his way to the door. But the Onyx conglomerate boss stops him.

"Wait, Wolf..." The boss called out. Wolf was a tall man with slicked back hair, a diagonal scar a crossed his face, black trench coat with black hair with a few strains of grey hair. "I'm glad you're here wolf, make sure Hyena doesn't go over board. This made Hyena angry.

"WHAT! This stick in the mud! He'll just get in the way of my fun!" This time wolf speaks up.

"Sir, I think we should bring the boy in and have the scientist and have him inspected." Wolf suggested. This caused Hyena to glare hatefully at Wolf. Hyena was well known for his love of torture and his demented laugh. He is a psychopath who enjoys hurting and killing people for fun. Wolf was a man of who treats an assassination like a hunt. He "hunts" with a group of highly trained group of assassins called the pack. Wolf has a calm and collective attitude, the complete opposite of Hyena.

"You jackass, you just did that to ruin my fun!" The two men walk to the garage.

"Someone has to keep you in line you shameless bastard." Wolf glared at the man. The two arrive at the garage.

"Whatever, you better not get in my way weak-" Out of nowhere, ten assassins appear out of nowhere.

"The strength of the wolf, is in the pack..." Wolf explained. "The Hyena is a animal that hunts in a clan, why don't you have assassins to help you?"

"Because I'm not a weakling like you, your 'pack' can tag along if they want." Hyena sneered at wolf and his pack.

"Alright wolves, our mission is the capture of this boy." He shows them a picture of Conan Edogawa. "Any question?" One raises his hand. "Hai."

"What methods should we use?" One of the wolves asked.

"Non lethal take downs. If anyone gets in the way, knock them out, this is a capture mission. Our goal is not to kill anyone, but to capture the boy. We leave no trace. The plan is we split up and search the areas in Beika street that Conan Edogawa is known to go to, understand?"

"Understood sir!" All of the wolves salute and hop on their black Kawasaki ninja ZX-6R motorcycles and drive out of the garage. Hyena gets into his black Ford GT 2000 and drives out of the garage and gets on the highway to Tokyo.

"Non lethal takedowns, what bullshit. I'm going to find him, and if anyone gets in my way." A twisted and insane smirk crosses his lips. "I'll rip them apart! KEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" With his tools and weapons in the back of his car, he made his way to Beika Street.

**Ekoda, Kuroba household (6:30PM)**

Kaito was in his house watching TV, when the doorbell went off. Kaito Got up and made his way to the door and opened it. "Hello Kaito-kun." It was a man in his thirties with graying black hair. "It is I, Kaze of the Tengu tribe in disguise as a human. May I come in?" He asked. Kaito let's him in and the two of them sat down.

"How do I know you're Kaze?" Kaito asked. Kaze pulled out a rock the size of his fist and throws it in the air.

"SHAAWW!" With a swiping motion of fingers, he cuts the rock into five pieces. "Tengu shippū-ken. The martial art style that my tribe learns." This convinced Kaito. "The tribe have decided to swear you to secrecy."

"Is that all?" Kaito asked. It sounded easy, too easy.

"What were you expecting, some sort of blood pact?" Kaze tilted his head. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I swear not to tell anyone." Kaito agreed. He and Kaze shook hands. As Kaze was going to leave, he turns around.

"Our tribe's shaman foresaw a coming disaster. A mad hound, a alpha wolf and his pack shall come and take Pandora to the evil ones, men of science will try to seperate the two, vessel and stone. If they succeed, then both will die." This shocked Kaito.

"WHAT! THEY'LL DIE!" Kaito shouted. "But I thought that separating them would turn Conan back into a mortal!"

"It has to be done right, if it isn't, then both will die." Kaze explained. Kaito stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I got to stop them!" Kaito made his way to the door. "Are you going to help me or not!?" Kaze nodded.

"My disguise will last until tomorrow, but I can't use my true power." Kaito nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" The two run out of the house and make there way to Beika.

**Beika, Mouri detective agency (6:56PM)**

After combing the internet for clues about Pandora and the vessel, Ran, Sonoko and Masumi's quest... Ended in failure. Ran and Sera were talking to each other on the phone. "ARGH! We found nothing about Pandora or the vessel!" Masumi shouted. Ran sighed. The only thing they've found was about the Greek Pandora. No one has heard of a magic gem that grants immortality.

"I wonder if Sonoko found anything?" Ran wondered. just as she said this, her cell beeps. "I got another call. I have to go, bye." She presses a button and hangs up on Sera and switches to Sonoko. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ran, I found someone that knows about Pandora!" Sonoko squeeled.

"You did, who?" She asked.

"His name is Hiraku Hideki. He knows a lot about Pandora and is willing to tell us about the magic gem. But we have to meet him at his house in Ekoda." Sonoko explained.

"That's not to far away." Ran smiled. "I'll call Masumi-chan and tell her about this lead." Ran hangs up and calls Masumi about the lead. The girls meet up and discuss their plan.

"So should we go through this?" Ran wondered. She wanted to know if Masumi and Sonoko were okay about doing this, because one wrong move and they could be in trouble. Both of the girls nod.

"Yeah!" Sonoko smirked. "This time, this will be a breeze with the deduction queen with you two!" Masumi smiles. She was wearing a black skirt with a leather jacket with a white short sleeve shirt. Ran was yellow sweater, blue denim jeans and her green and white tennis shoes Sonoko was a yellow and white stripe shirt, short sleeve short, tight short shorts with yellow pumps.

"Nothing to worry about Ran-chan, we'll get to the bottom of this!" The three girls still make there way to Ekoda.

**Later, Ekoda (7:30PM)**

The three girls arrive at the house on third street in Ekoda. It looked well maintained. "Well, here we are... You ready?" Masumi asked her two friends. The two girls nod and knock on the door and wait. A man opens, he had long shaggy black hair, he wore a short sleeve button down shirt with simple jeans and socks.

"Greeting girls. You wish to know about Pandora?" They nod. "Then enter..." The three enter the house, the living room wasn't much to look at. There was a two couches, in the center was a coffee table, a big screen TV and a bookcase behind the stairwell. "We go into the basement, that's were I've hidden my findings. With a pull of one of the books, the bookcase slides open and the three girls follow Hiraku. The basement looked like a library. "Long ago, before the rise of kingdom, royalty, and civilization. Humanity was but a scatter and young race. People lived and died as nomads. The nomad tribes would have small conflicts over hunting grounds and that was it, humanity was truly at peace."

"What does this have to do with Pandora?" Sonoko asked.

"The stone known as Pandora, it crashed into the earth. A nomad found this gem and held it under the moon. Red water seeped from the stone and he caught it in a flask made of clay. One day, he hurt himself and used the red water to clean out the wound. Then the wound healed."

"Then what happened?" Ran wondered.

"The stone was stolen by a group of raiders. After that, the stone passed many hands though conflict, war and bloodshed. Finally the stone found it's way to Japan as a token from foreign traders. But the traders were killed by a group of bandits who heard of this great treasure. They took it, but the bandits were hunted down by the imperial army, knowing that the stone was too dangerous. The stone was hidden away in a place home to many creatures that would defend it."

"Aokigahara..." Masumi replied.

"That's right. It laid hidden in dormant for many years." Haraku answered. Ran decided to speak up.

"What about the vessel?" Ran asked.

"... There was a old prophecy, The child of truth shall be chosen under the full moon. He shall die, then rise once more. The two shall become one in mind, body and soul and rise to godhood." Haraku finished. This caused the three girls gasp.

"A god!?" Sonoko gasped.

"Do you know who this child of truth is?" Masumi asked.

"All I know is that the boy seeks the one truth... That's all I know." Haraku said hearing this caused Ran to gasp silently. "I used to work with a group of people who worked to find this stone. I thought that they would use Pandora for good. But I learned that they planned to make themselves immortal and profit off the the gem by selling a pint of Pandora's blood for ungodly amount of money. They planned to rope in the public in taking 'free' doses, then hit them with a fees for continued usage since only a pint isn't enough to make you immortal. A second dose would cost one million yen per pint with rises prices, For example, if three people were sick and needed three doses. It would cost nine million yen, three pints times three doses. For the middle class to lower class worker, that amount would be impossible to make due to yearly cost and taxes... The people would be forced to work for the Onyx conglomerate for a payment plan, in other words, the Onyx conglomerate will enslave the people of japan... Even the entire world!" Haraku revealed the plan of the onyx conglomerate.

"... Is there a way to stop them?" Ran asked, her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"They have too much power, but if there plans are expose to the public, then we will win." Haraku explained. Ran was breathing heavily. "Are you okay...?"

"Those... Monster... They plan to make money off of peoples suffering and enslave them, they will PAY!" Ran shouted and punched a solid concrete wall. Her fist makes a indent in the wall. "We need to find the vessel and protect him from those monster!"

"Sorry about Ran-chan, do you have anymore clues?" Masumi asked.

"Well, I got the news from one of the old timers. These people were a part of an order known as the Seekers. For some reason, he knew when the vessel of chosen. He lives in Kawaguchiko, if you want to meet him, I can drive you there." Haraku smiled. "I don't have anything to do tonight." All of the girls look at each other and nod.

"Sure, we have to find out who the vessel is and protected Pandora." The three leave the basement and get into Haraku's mini-van and make another trip to Kawaguchiko. All the while, Ran was in deep thought.

'It can't be... Can it... Shinichi...' Ran thought sadly.

**A/N Will Kaito and Kaze stop wolf and hynea? Will Ran, Sonoko and Masumi find the vessel? Who are the seekers, and will they stop the onyx conglomerate evil plan for world domination? They might, with some help, but who?**


End file.
